Love vs Trial
by EgyptsBlackRose
Summary: It's a new school for Sacmis, again. She's dreading her first day but things get even more complicated with the return of her lover/best friend the Pharaoh. But now shes turned, is there hope for them, and can they save the world together once more...?
1. Chapter 1

**Egypt:**hi, this is my very first story so please go easy on me. I thought hard on my plot and worked hard on the story itself.

**Rose:**don't be so nervous and shy! your stories are great! this first chapters a little long, but the next chapter is soooo much better so keep going!

**Egypt:**way to boost my confidence there Rose. (sigh) I OWN NOTHING HERE BUT THE PLOT! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE CHARACTERS AND SO ON

**Rose:** please enjoy! and then review!...hey Egypt...why is Yami and Seto attacking each other?

**Egypt:** (sigh) another one of their stupid fights. why do I have such weird friends again?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- <strong>

**Awakening**

* * *

><p>She sat silently on the icy stone bench, watching the moons silver glow glitter along the waves of the pond, seeming fascinated and fearful by its angry companion, the reflection of the orange glow in the night sky as it danced on the water's surface. The young woman looked up to just above the palace roofs where the orange glow lit the night sky, sending up black toxic smoke, its flames only just visual over the high wall. She hung her head again, not noticing a tear escape her control.<p>

She turned and stood quickly as she heard rushed footsteps along the smooth palace floors. _Please let it be him, oh please let him be alright!_ She pleaded to the heavens. Her faith fell as she saw a tall, large figure approach. Her heart dropped to the floor and her mind froze in pain as she saw who it was…Seth, wearing the Pharaohs Puzzle and crown. The young lady collapsed onto the floor in a pile, breathing heavily, the tears fell freely now as her world crumbled to dust around her, just as the houses outside the palace walls did once the fire was finished consuming.

She raised her head to the sky and cried out in pain, calling to the moon and heavens. There was no answer, just deathly silence.

* * *

><p>The mechanic beeping woke me with a fright, so loud and sudden that I called out as I jumped at the sound, but then my sudden movement sent me onto the cold floor below.<p>

"OW!" I moaned in annoyance, sitting up to rub the side of my head which had hit the ground first. _Great, a concussion and heart attack, perfect way to start the day!_ I growled in hatred at the machine. "_Take this_, they said, _it will help you get up on mornings_, they told me. The hell it does! Along with giving me a cracked skull!" I picked up the machine and hit it hard on its head. There was a mechanical wheezing like sound, kind of like when you're eaten by a ghost on Pack Man as you disappear and loose a life.

I picked up my phone from my bedside table and saw it was time to get ready. I sighed heavily, rubbing my eyes and yawning as I trudged along to my bathroom. I looked in the mirror, sighing again but this time in defeat. There were faint bags under my eyes, barely noticeable to everyone but me, and the sensitive skin there looked a little too discoloured, as if I was developing black eyes, looking a bluish-black. _Oh fabulous, great look for starting at a new school. _

I groaned and ran the tap, cupping the water in my hands and rubbing the chilly liquid over my face. _That feels a little better._ I was satisfied to see that my face looked brighter, skin a little more alive and clearer. I got a quick wash, then pulling on my new uniform I glanced in the mirror again. I took my brush and ran it though my hair with time and care, first through the black portion of my hair that passed my waist, then through my fringe which was as long as my face. This golden portion of my hair was layered and framed around my face to flatter me. I liked my hair, in the bright sun the black looked as if it had red highlights, and was surprisingly thin and light to say how much was there.

I didn't mind my pale skin either, even though it was a worryingly light shade and many people would actually ask me if I was feeling alright because of it. And I didn't care if my eyes were a pale silvery grey colour, the same colour as a Moonstone. And I was ok with my full pink lips and cheeks, my small height or thin and curvy figure with a nicely sized bust-though a little too big if you asked me-, even if they made me look more twelve or eleven rather than mid sixteen.

No, none of _this_ bothered me.

What bothered me was the fact that I was inhumanly beautiful. It was all of these factors that made me look so cute and appealing to humans. It was the unnecessary and unwanted attention I would get, that I minded.

And I know what you're thinking, _God how vain is she?_ Well quit it cause I'm not! I'm being honest. I'm the daughter of the most powerful God for the love of the heavens! I don't like it! I'd rather be ugly for all the good my looks have done me! You have no idea how much I wished I was human and just plain normal! Or better yet, invisible! But it is a gift and a curse from the Gods. A gift in its own right, but a curse because it drew attention to me when I'm supposed to me acting normal and blending in with humans as if I was one.

I growled, cursing Isis for her gift to me at birth and pulled open the door roughly to grab my already packed school bag and jog to the kitchen to grab an apple to eat as I walked to Domino High.

I thought over my dream. _How strange, I haven't dreamt like that since…_ I trailed off, not wanting to finish. I didn't want to go back to that time, my time of darkness. I kept my head low as I walked into the school grounds, easily ignoring the stares from her new fellow pupils. _I hate the first day, it's always the same._ I thought to myself dryly.

I pulled down my skirt again before entering my new classroom. To say that it was school wear is an insult to schools around the world who liked their student to look acceptable. The skirt was like a mini skirt in a navy blue colour, the pink blouse was tightly fitted, the white shirt was a little too small and showed a little bit of my stomach, the knee high socks were plain and boring and to top it all off I had to wear the most ugly brown shoes I'd ever seen anywhere!

I entered the room slowly, grateful when no one seemed to notice my arrival. I walked up to the teacher who sat casually behind her desk, gave her my name and took a seat in the far back by the window.

And yes, before I went to sit down the teacher asked me if I was well. I blushed and smiled politely, answering I was fine. _Grrr, Man, sometimes I really hate you Isis!_ And I could sense her laughing at me. I frowned. _So mean._

I was grateful when the teacher only mentioned me briefly, told the others to be nice then looked at me with a questioning look.

"Sanmis?" The teacher called politely. I reluctantly looked away from the tempting beautiful blue shy to look at the teacher.

"It's Sacmis. Yes Miss?" I responded just as politely, correcting her patiently on the name my Human mother had given me.

"Why don't you tell us a little more about yourself?" I sighed and looked up to the ceiling, as if thinking, when actually I was only selecting on what to tell them.

"Well, my nick name is Yuki which is what I prefer to be called, I'm sixteen," _And have been for five thousand years._ I added mentally. "I like music, I was born in Egypt then moved to England when I was young…and I have few memories as I was injured before coming here and lost most of them…oh, and in case you're wondering, my name means _The One Who Is Powerful_ in Ancient Egyptian." _There, that will keep them off my back about my past._

Miss nodded, satisfied with my contribution and moved onto the class. But not everyone looked away. I knew a boy with blond hair was watching me carefully. I heard his friends call him Jou. I also heard the name Yugi, Yami, Seto, Anza, Honda and Ryou been thrown around quite a bit. I ignored the group, uninterested and not caring.

The lesson was easy, nothing I hadn't learnt before. I stood up from my desk to gather my things. It didn't take long, just a note pad and a small pencil case. I was up, ready and out of the room before the other students even had a chance to get out of their seats. I felt them watching me in shock. _Oops, was I careless and moved to fast?_

I shrugged, not really caring. The rest of the day followed just as easily and quickly. _Thank you Gods for an easy swift day._ I prayed mentally, smiling a little to herself, sending the message up to the heavens. _And I take it back Isis._ I added, not been able to stay angry as my sister figure for very long...not all things change, after all. As soon as the final bell rang I was up and out of my seat with my bag packed and out of the school doors just as the other students was leaving their classrooms. I smiled when I remembered the teachers shocked faces when I answered every question right, and in fluent Japanese as well.

I headed to a small café a few streets away from the school, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the refreshing breeze that brought the dull urban world around me to life. Once I got there, I headed into the toilets to change, not been able to stand the tight and embarrassing uniform any longer. Worst yet, I couldn't stand the looks I was getting from the men. They made my skin crawl and I wanted nothing more than to strike those disgustingly perverted looks from their faces.

When I came out I was a completely different person. The black portion of my hair was tied back in a high pony tail with a blood red ribbon, I wore a comfortable but flattering white V neck top that was low cut to show off my chest and ended just above my hips, my black ripped jeans hung low on my waistband, a blood red ribbon was tied around the top of my right arm and I wore three bracelets on each wrist- two silver and one black. I had also done a little make up. I'd painted my eyes like they had in Egypt, extending the eye liner out a little to make my eyes look even bigger, adding a little silver and black eye shadow to complement my eyes and outfit and the light pink shiny lip gloss on my smooth curvy lips. I also wore an iron cartouche on a thin delicate chain around my neck with Sacmis written in hieroglyphics. I had also swopped those horrifying brown shoes for a pair of black leather army style boots with lots of buckles, the most of them were covered by the long baggy jeans.

I smirked as the revolting stares turned to one of shock and slight fear. I smiled wider and chuckled to myself when they all turned away from me in a rush. I sat alone in one of the booths, waiting for someone to take my order. Finally, and very reluctantly, a young girl came over.

"What can I get for you?" She asked in a small voice. I looked up to her and smiled sweetly, her eyes widened as she took in my strange eyes and unnatural looks.

"Could I have a diet coke please?" I asked in my kindest voice possible. I knew everyone was watching and listening to me. They all seemed to relax when they heard my voice. The girls face lightened up.

"Sure thing." She said brightly_. How easy it is to manipulate humans._ I thought to myself in humour. I knew a lot about the humans after living among them for so long.

I didn't bother to look up as the bell above the door chimed as a group walked in. I didn't need to; I recognised the voices of the group from before, only there were more of them.

"Hey, isn't that the new student? Sa-er-Sarmis or something?" I heard a girl whisper. I continued to sit there, looking at the table in front of me, mentally annoyed that the girl who couldn't even say my name right. _It's Sacmis for God's sake! It's not that hard! _

"Yeah, but boy does she look different in that outfit!" Jou said in surprise.

"She looks so lonely; maybe we should sit with her and try to make friends with her." The girl whispered cheerfully. _Ok now she's getting on my nerves._ _Why the hell would I want any of you to come over here and talk to me? I don't know you!_

"Here's your drink." I heard a bright and friendly voice say next to me. I snapped back into reality and looked up, smiling sweetly at her again.

"Thank you." I said in my politest voice as I took the drink she offered and put to down on the table. She walked away, and my gaze fell down to the group by the door. Noticing that I'd spotted them, they smiled cheerfully at me. I smiled politely and nodded my head to let them know I acknowledged them...well, I was only looking at the girl with short brown hair and the blond boy, but you get the picture...and then turned away quickly back to my table.

I drank my drink deeply as I heard the group approaching. _Oh just perfect, just what I needed. What could I have done to deserve this? I must have been a serial killer in my previous life or something._ I growled to myself, so quietly no one else could hear. _If the God's get the impression I'm becoming to involved with humans then they'll drag me back to their realm! _The deal was to be as inconspicuous as possible, live among them but little interaction...hey I know it sounds odd but they were paraniod of the humans figuring out my secret...yeah like the modern generation was going to figure out I was a child of the Egyptian Gods. _Humans are smart, but not all that open._

"Hey." A girl's voice said loudly. I glanced up at the group to realised they had indeed gotten bigger. "Can we sit with you?" I looked back to the table and shrugged.

"It's a free country." I said quietly. They all sat down, the girl first so she could move around the booth to sit next to me. I was careful to move a little so we weren't touching but she didn't seem to notice. Those who didn't get a seat grabbed a couple of chairs and sat at the opening. The waitress was back and took their orders. I felt way more than one pair of eyes on me as I sat there looking down. And I don't bean just openly looking; I really mean _glaring _at me. I didn't want to look at any of them so I didn't notice who they were. The girl turned towards me, mouth open and about to overflow with chatter, when I noticed one of the boys.

Two boys had tri-coloured hair. The younger looking one had pale skin, looked skinny and weak with gravity defying hair that was spiked up. His hair was black with crimson tips, a golden fringe that flicked out to the side and a small bang in the centre of his forehead that hung there that looked in the shape of a lightning bolt. He had large innocent eyes like a child, and a sweet look about him.

The other one beside him could have been his older brother. He was the one staring at me. He had beautiful eyes of a deep purple like the other one, only his had such depth I thought I could get lost. Yeah I know, cheesy but hey it was truthful. His eyes were smaller and more curved rather than rounded his cheek bones obvious, a strong looking jaw, tempting lips... His hair was also large and spiked up with crimson tips, but he had golden streaks in the shape of lightning bolts. He had the same small fringe as the other but without the cute little bang. The biggest was in they're bodies. The older one was golden tanned with muscles that could make any girl swoon. And I'm talking wimpy or even huge bulky creepy muscles either! I mean a real genuine hottie! …He looked exactly like…

I quickly stood.

"I would love to stay and chat, but I'm afraid I can't. I'm sorry!" I said in a low quiet voice, only looking at the ground. I quickly turned, put more money than really necessary on the counter and legged it out the door. I didn't stop running until I slammed the door shut tight behind me and locked it. I then leaned back on the door of my large apartment and let the shock and pain take me.

My legs shook as violently as before, and they gave in quickly. I slid down the door to land softly on the ground, staring at nothing. My heart was pounding so fast in my chest that I thought it was going to break my ribs, the thumping sounded like thunder against my eardrums.

_I-it was really Him! It was really the Pharaoh!_

_It was really...Atem._

I felt like I was slipping into shock. My one true love, my reason for wanting humanity, the only one who really knew me for who I was and loved me for it, was here.

_How? Why? _There was only one group who could answer that, and it wasn't going to be pretty. I took a deep breath and stood up. _There's only one thing to do. For they're sakes it just better not be for what I think it is!_

I shakily made my way to my room, laying myself down on my back, breathing deeply, closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest like how Egyptian Pharaohs laid when they were buried in their tome awaiting eternal slumber. It wasn't long before I saw the bright white light of the afterlife. I sighed lightly as I headed up towards it.

"Now mother, time to answer a few questions." I said to myself in a growl. I was determined to stay until I found out what I was looking for, but first, I had to go through the other Gods.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose:<strong>now see, that wasn't so bad-

**Yami:**why do you have to be such a big headed, selfcentred jerk to my friends all the time?

**Seto:**when are you going to shave your stupid hair?

**Rose:**shut the hell up the both of you!

**Egypt:**come guys, calm down. And don't be mean Seto, a lot of girls like Yami's hair, myself included.

**Seto:**only because you have a crush on him! (smirking) (Egypt smacks him on the back of the head while blushing)

**Egypt:**Yami's right, you can be a jerk.

**Rose:** (LMAO) please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yami:Are you ok Egypt? What happened? (rushes over to her)

Egypt:(shrugging) it's just a little noce bleed nothing's wrong.

Rose:aawww so cute!

Seto:ew! (gets hit on the head from a book Rose threw at him) Hey that hurt you know!

Rose:Good now stop being an arse!

Egypt:(giigling) I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC! I DO NOT CLAIM ANYTHING!

Rose:(rolling her eyes) stop being so nevous! I like this chapter a lot! Scarmis comes out of her icy-shell and shows us a bit more about herself, and shes quite a bad girl.

Yami:hey which one of you is supposed to be the light side anyway?

Rose: Egypt I guess, I'v got more of the dark streak to my personality...we're more like twins anyway.

Egypt: and she's also got the rude, pushy, cocky side as well.

Rose:Hey!

Yami:(chuckling) please enjoy and review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Home sweet home**

* * *

><p>I floated to the soft ground slowly, smiling as my feet touched the soft velvet green grass of the plane. White figures moved around, seeming to glide along the ground. I ignored them all as they bowed to me in respect; I was concentrating on the temple in front of me and my transformation. My back burned as the mark on my back- black lines that looked like a tattoo in the shape of wings taking up all of my back- started to glow a misty cream.<p>

Quickly and effortlessly, I pushed out my wings. They were bigger than me even when they were folded up behind me, looking just like a ravens wings, but they were the same silvery grey colour as my eyes.

My clothing glowed until it was blinding so no one noticed as they disappeared until the glow faded and revealed instead of my favourite outfit a white Egyptian cotton dress, low cut on her chest, and tight around my body to complement my thin curvy figure. The dress wasn't bad, stopping just above my knees, frilly and light so it would wave about as I moved and in the lightest of breezes.

My face was deadly serious as silver bands appeared around the tops of both of my arms and wrists. My boots disappeared completely leaving my feet bare to the cool soft grass. I held my head high as around my neck appeared a silver necklace with a thick band, in the centre was a star with many rays and in the centre of the shape was a large Moonstone in the shape of a circle.

Wrapped in X patterns up my legs were pale grey ribbons, ending just under my knees where they were tied to the side in a tight knot out to the sides. Another shiny grey ribbon was tied loosely in the centre on my hips where the dress still hugged my petit form strong but comfortably.

Just as I reached the steps, my birth mark appeared in the centre of my forehead, the same star as on my necklace, with a silvery-grey centre that glowed and glittered like a star.

My transformation was complete by the time I stepped on the first temple steps. I moved quickly and fluently, blanking out the awed stares at my graceful movements. _Damn curse! I hate this! I hate being unworldly beautiful! I hate being abnormally graceful! I hate being devastatingly strong, fast and powerful! It's not me!_

And yes, as you've probably guest, I have a bad temper. Had I always been this grumpy? No...Did being with the Pharaoh help? You have _**no**_ idea.

I strode into the great hall of the temple with a murderous fire in my eyes. I heard the God Horus high and heavily land in his seat. They've been expecting me. Good, it will only make things quicker; I don't have to explain myself.

"What the hell is going on?" I demanded. All the Gods noticed me then, turning to look at me. I may have been the smallest in the room, and only half God, but I was not the least bit intimidated, and it satisfied me that they knew this and it annoyed the hell out of them.

Another one of my flaws, when I was angry I became hard-headed and too confident. Drives everyone in sane which I just find amusing.

"Nice to see you to Sis." Ra said from the corner.

"Shut it Ra! I can't believe that you just stood by! And after all the times I've stood up for you!" I growled, but even so, he didn't miss the hurt in my voice. He looked down in shame.

"I couldn't stop it Sis." He said as he sighed. I softened slightly.

"I didn't want you to _stop_ it, but a little warning would have been appreciated! I know very well you didn't forget that I live as a mortal among the humans and that I intend to keep it that way." I said sternly. I knew the Gods were jealous of me because they were restricted to the realm of the Afterlife while I could come and go as I pleased. The fact that they had not told me of _His_ return could only mean that this was a trial to test me. "You must all think I'm stupid to not see what you're doing!" Hissed, lowering my head but keeping my eyes on them.

"He needs to be there. We've foreseen trouble and the humans will need him."

"That's a load of bull and you know it! You know perfectly well that the well fare of humanity is my duty to carry out, not _His_! If there's trouble then I'll deal with it! But leave the Pharaoh out of it!" I exploded, shocking my fellow immortals. I couldn't blame them, for the past five thousand years I'd referred to the Great Pharaoh as _Him_, not baring to say his name in fear I'd break down.

"Calm down my daughter." Came a smooth, soft, patent voice. Her voice was like music and could sooth any soul. I relaxed immediately, hating it, but complying. She appeared at the top of the dais, my mother, the Creator of Light. She sat like a Queen of Egypt would have, tall and proud, radiating with power and justice.

"Mother." I bowed at the waist. If there was anyone I deeply respected, it was my mother, and no one else could match her in my eyes...though I tried to countless times. She stood up from her throne, descending the stairs slowly, with such grace it would have broken any girl's heart-yes mine included.

"I know that you are upset my dear, but you proved yourself by handling it so well. I am proud of you." She said with a small delicate smile. Her words and face warmed my heart, all I ever wanted was to please my mother, but I knew her praise was unjust.

"_Handle?_ I ran out of that cafe as if he had the plague." I said, hanging my head in shame. My mother lifted my head with her index finger. She laughed softly.

"I half expected you to blurt out the whole story to him and his friends when you finally saw him. Even I must admit your face was quite a picture." She giggled lightly as I turned a light pink, frowning at the floor.

"I should have known you'd all be watching." I said darkly, growling when I heard sniggering coming from the group of Gods. I glared at them through narrow eyes, throwing daggers. The phase, _if looks could kill_, were an understatement compared to what I unleashed, and I smirked when the women flinched slightly and the men stiffened, even Amun and Isis. My mother just sighed and shook her head at our exchange.

"Seba, I have decided to let you continue with your relationship with the Pharaoh and you may tell his friends the truth, but no one else must know." She said in a harder voice. Seba was the name she gave me, meaning Star in Egyptian.

_My mother had told me a long time ago that the universe was lit up by Stars, without them, the night sky would be completely black and belong to the darkness, no light would shine and the night sky would lose its beauty and wonder. That's why she had had me, to fight the darkness and keep it at bay, hold the balance and bring light when there was darkness. Seba_ was the name she gave me at birth, only she and the Pharaoh ever called me that, to everyone else my name was Sacmis. But in the modern world the name drew unnecessary attention, so I mostly went by the name Yuki. At my mother's worlds I completely changed.

My face and smile lit up, and I couldn't help my wings raising and spreading out. But then doubt hit me like a train. Yes, surprisingly, that did happen to me once.

"But...does he even remember me?" I knew that if he looked at me as if I was some crazy weirdo who had taken up stalking him I would die. Where thousands of others had failed, his confused and wary look would. I looked up and met my mother's gaze, forcing my voice to be steady. "And what trouble is it? Is he back for good? And how can I continue my relationship with him with me looking like this?" I demanded, growing angry. My mother sighed.

"You have a wonderful gift and you are beautiful and powerful, many humans would kill to have your power." Osiris spoke up, sounding a little harsh, but then he softened slightly. "Don't miss this opportunity to be happy." I gave him a small smile.

_I hate it when they're right._

"Yes he's back for good. He has had such a big influence on so many people's lives that we decided that it was just best to let him stay. And we're not sure on the evil that is growing, besides, that's for you to handle right? You will need the Pharaohs help to I suggest that you go and see him now and get it all over with." My mother soothed. I sighed, moaning in dread, but nodded. She smiled, turned me gently and pushed lightly on the small of my back to make me move forward. "Go now, I will see you later. And as for being with the Pharaoh...well I think you'll figure something out."

I didn't turn around; I was too busy thinking to answer the good-byes from the others. As soon I was out of the hall of Gods, I was striding, at the steps I was running, and on the plane I was sprinting. The light flashed and next thing I knew I was sitting up in bed with a killer headache.

I fell back onto my pillows and moaned. I'm _good at handling pain, but this ridiculous!_ _I know they made it this painful to move between dimensions so I wouldn't use it often and also to try and keep me out, but this was a whole new level of low on their part. Could I really be that much of an arse?_ I sighed and sat up; I knew the answer to that. _Yes, yes I could._

I got up, stripping and changing for a turtle neck top with long sleeves that covered most of my hands and black skin tight trousers. I pulled on my army style black leather boots-the ones without buckles- and pulled on a pair of black leather gloves. I released my wings-I had made a hole in the top a long time ago so when I released my wings they wouldn't rip my top to shreds- and I picked up a black painted china mask, placing onto my face and tying the black ribbon over my hair tightly. I let my hair loose. My mask covered the upper half of my face, and around the edges were silver paint in wavy patterns.

Ready. I smiled darkly. I strode out of my room, raising my hand and thrusting it forward, using my powers to open the glass door leading out to my own little terrace. _I didn't notice it had gotten so dark so fast. Working early Ra?_ Once I was outside I flicked my wrist to close the door again. I jumped lightly, easily landing on the small railing and leaped into the night, spreading my wings and sawing into the black sky. No human would notice me; I blended into the night perfectly.

It didn't take me long to find what I was looking for. I landed around the back of a small game shop on the street corner, concealing myself in magic so no one would see me. I leaned on the wall and looked up through the window.

There was that group again, an old man, and a few more boys with them. One I recognised from the news as Seto Kiba. I was confused but not that bothered. I listened intently. The group were chatting and laughing happily, seeming to be celebrating. I let out a sharp breath when I saw the Pharaoh. He was dressed in a black sleeveless top and blue jeans with black boots. The top seemed a little too tight for him but the jeans suited him. He had his legs crossed, resting his head on his right arm which was leaning on the settee's arm. He looked thoughtful and a little...upset?

"Ya-I mean Atem, what's wrong?" His little look-alike asked worried, looking up at him from beside the pharaoh with a worried look. He looks at his as if he's his brother... "You've been acting like this since the incident in the cafe. What's troubling you?" He was speaking softly so no one else could hear them. The pharaoh sighed and shut his eyes tight. "Is it about that girl?" Yugi asked, giggling when the Pharaoh turned to him quickly with a shocked look and a hint of a blush. Aw he's so cute when he blushes. "I saw you looking at her." Yugi explained. "You looked like you wanted to run up to her and steal her." Yugi giggled again when his older-self blushed brightly.

"S-she reminds me of someone every important to me from my past life." He said softly, looking down with the thoughtful look back on. "She even had the same name..." I froze. So he remembers...good, this makes things a little easier.

I came back to reality when I heard something smash. It sounded like glass breaking and hitting the floor in thousands of shards. The sound came from the front of the shop. I jumped hard into the air to fly over the small building to the front, looking down from high up. I saw the window of the shop broken and five men dressed in black climbing through. My vision turned blurry and red_. You've picked the wrong time and wrong shop to mess with._ It was never good to tick me of, and these guys just did a bang up job of it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I heard a smooth, manly voice shout. Even though it sounded as angry as I felt, the sound reminded me of leather, so soothing and comforting. I know that voice! I flew a little closer in time to see one of the men pull out something shiny, reflecting the light of the moon and street lights on its sharp edges...

"NO!" I screamed as I flew at my top speed down, though the hole and in front of the Pharaoh as the man leaped forward. I had landed just in time. I took in a sharp breath and stumbled back a bit, eyes wide in shock and pain. I regained my balance. The man stared wide eyed at me, taking a few steps back to get a better look at me. I looked down and saw that he'd made a huge gash on my side that was dragged to the front, though it was deepest on my side so there was no cause to panic. I touched the red line now dripping rapidly and lifted my hand to look at the liquid. I looked back at the man with a dark smirk on my face. "Oh you really shouldn't have done that." I said softly. I heard the Pharaoh behind me gasp but I ignored him for now. I lifted my hand and before anyone could react, I unleashed my powers. Bright white light glowed around my hand, growing bigger and brighter until I finally unleashed it, letting it envelop the men. Their screams were cut short and the disappeared. _That's what you get for crossing me you bastards._

Another thing about me, I could be quite cruel and heartless at times. Well you try living alone for five thousand years; let's see how you turn out!

"Sacmis?" A low, soft voice asked from behind me. I flinched. _Oopse. Now what? Should I leg it? Wait, what's the point of that? Why and I so scared and nervous all of a sudden? Trust me, not even flinching away from a big man with a knife but he calls my name and I become weak?_

I turned around slowly unit I was sideways. I looked up at him. I knew my eyes were moist and If I wasn't careful they were going to spill over. I froze as he stepped closer and lifted the mask off from my face. He stared at me wide eyed for a minute.

"S-Seba?" He asked hesitantly. I could hear the fear in his voice; it gave some comfort to know he was as scared as me.

"Hey Atem." I whispered, smiling slightly. Before I knew it I was in Atem's strong arms as he held onto me tightly. I relaxed and melted into his hug. A feeling of comfort and peace washed over me. I felt, whole, loved...I felt at home...

* * *

><p>Rose:there see, that wasn't so bad! what you thinging about for the next chapter<p>

Egypt:I just hope they like it... and I'm not telling **you!** you wouldn't stop teaing me all the way through the story!

Rose:I love the ending! its so cute! (XD squeals)

Yami:(rolling his eyes with a slight blush) anyway got any ideas for the next one? I'm curious...

Egypt:well, I was thinking I could have Sacmis tell her story and tell the gang about her and Atems relationship...and a little more romance between the two...and also an unwanted guest

Yami:sounds good to me. please take the time to review and Egypt or Rose will reply ASAP.

Egypt and Rose:thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Rose:**Hey there guys! we're glad your back!

**Egypt:**Hi.

**Rose:(**sighing and shaking her head at the same time) Oh come on, have some confidence and energy already! You've had 4 awesome reviews!

**Egypt:** I know, I've anwered everyone to tell them thank you...

**Rose:**Right so smile!

**Egypt:**I am smiling!

**Yami:**Come on you two don't fight. And Rose just leave her alone.

**Egypt:** Thank you Yami. (turns towars Rose and sticks her tongue out at her)

**Rose:**If you don't stop that I'm going to grab it.

**Egypt:**Ew thats discusting! Why would you even think to do that?

**Rose:(**laughing evily)

**Seto:(**groans)Don't the three of you ever shut up?

**Rose:**Zip it Seto! Why are you even here?

**Seto:**Becuase I'm in this chapter.

**Yami:**Yeah, briefly!

**Seto:**Shut up lover-boy!

**Egypt:** I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS!

**Rose:**Enjoy! ;) and don't forget to review

**Yami:**Mop head!

**Seto:**Star hair!

**Rose and Egypt:** **Shut up!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Love and Darkness**

* * *

><p>I tried not to laugh as Atem wrapped the bandages around my stomach. The group had insisted that I should come in for a bit to rest, of cause I drew in my wings to ease some of the tension in the room. When I had sat down Atem had insisted, without mercy, that he bandage the cut while the group told me their adventures. The blond one from before, Jou, and his close friend Honda, with dark brown hair spiked forwards, were a real comedy show and I couldn't help but laugh at some of the stupid things they did and said. Atem sighed, frowning as he tried to work while I moved, which only made me giggle more.<p>

The group was really nice and friendly. Well mostly anyway. Seto was a bit of hardhead and to far up his own arse for my liking, and made me feel uncomfortable with the constant staring like he was about to kill me at any minute. He wasn't anything like his ancestor Seth at all. Seth had been loyal and kind-hearted -once you got past his rough edges that is. Yugi wound down the story with how the tome had collapsed in after the doors to the Afterlife had closed behind Atem...

"Then next thing I know, a month later, I wake up to Atem staring down at me naked!" I burst into laughter, imagining the scene.

"Oh what I wouldn't give to have seen your faces!" I said through my giggles. Atem was bright red, but he looked up at me with a soft look. "What?" I asked him smiling. He shrugged.

"I'm just happy to hear you laugh." I blushed and smiled widely. Atem always said sweet things like that to me to make my heart skip a beat. He stood up, finished tying the bandages around me and wrapped me in another hug. "Your just too cute when you blush." He cooed_. Why do I have to be so soft and girly when Atem's around? What's up with that!_ But I already knew...my weakness was Atem. I snuggled into his embrace and sighed happily.

"You two want to stop making me gag long enough to hear your side of the story?" Seto asked in a frustrated tone. Atem glared at the taller boy with a furious look. I sighed and sat down, grabbing Atem's hand and pulling him down with me as I fell.

"I'm not really sure how to begin...I guess with my parents, after all this is their entire fault." I growled in annoyance. I didn't hate my parents or anything; I was just good at keeping grudges. "My Dad was the king of Canaan, a large country north-east of Egypt. When he first came to the crown he was young, about twenty summers...twenty years old to you...anyway, he met the Creator of Light, grew careless and all of a sudden he had a baby girl to rise on him own. Luckily he found a human to marry so I ended up with two mothers and two names.

"Seba was the name by birth mother gave me, Star in Egyptian. Sacmis was the name my human mother gave me and what everyone else called me. As I grew up the Creator of Light came to see me now and then, mostly to lecture me about ignoring my powers that I had inherited from her and that I should leave the human world and become a Goddess with the others." I laughed darkly. "Yeah, like that was ever going to happen." I scoffed. _Me, a Goddess? Yeah right, when Hell freezes over! I was too stubborn, too childish, to...bad for that title. I was nowhere near good enough! I wasn't perfect like Isis or Ma'at!_

"Anyway, the Hittites killed my human Mother and Father in a brutal war. Egypt came to rescue me and reclaimed my land for me, but I was only seven so the Pharaoh took me back to live with him. I was the daughter of the most powerful Egyptian God after all...anyway, I then met Atem.

"At first I didn't like him because he was always with a big group of girls and he acted so cocky, showing off all the time, he was a year older than me and just because of that one year he treat me like a child-"

"I was only acting like that because I wanted to try and impress you!" Atem complained. I laughed, shaking my head.

"Well you did a crap job." I teased, laughing again as he scowled.

"As I was saying...after a year Atem's Father died and the Egyptian council ran Egypt until Atem was ready. The loss of his father had made him bitter and with no mother around to comfort him he was having a hard time...so I did it for them. We became friends after that and it wasn't until we were in our early teens that we started being a couple... I was fifteen when Atem asked me to marry him," Atem took my hand as I spoke the last bit and squeezed it tight. "And a year later Zork attacked the Kingdom and Atem was sealed away before we could "seal the deal" so to speak...

"After that, I gave in to the power I had inherited from my mother and turned. I became a...I think you humans call it a "Guardian Angel"? All I know is that I'm supposed to protect Humanity from harm from the darkness.

"But at first, after I turned, I looked for the tome the Puzzle was hidden in. When I couldn't find it I tried looking for the one to solve the Puzzle, but that was impossible...I settled for travelling the world instead, learning languages, cultures, food, the list goes on.

"Then I came here... I talked to my Mother before coming here... And we're back to present." I concluded. Atem looked upset. "What?" I asked frowning.

"You turned because of me?" He sounded hurt.

"No, I changed because I chose to. I chose to give in! I didn't want to be human if you weren't there!" I assured him. I could see he didn't believe me so I grabbed his face in my hands, turning him to look at me, making him look in my eyes so he could tell that I was telling the truth. "I made a choice Atem. It was a stupid one and I've regretted it every day of my life...until now! Because if I hadn't then I wouldn't be here right now with you!" I said forcefully. He finally smiled and nodded.

I pulled away slightly to curl up at his side, resting my head on his left shoulder and holding his arm tightly to me. I closed my eyes and relaxed, feeling Atem rests his head on mine.

The gang started talking amongst themselves again, giving me and Atem a little privacy.

"So, did you meet many people while you were travelling? You had five thousand years all to yourself." I could hear the strain in his voice, trying too hard to sound casual. I laughed, pulled away only to wrap my arms around his body and hug him tight. I knew what he was really asking.

"Of cause not you stupid man." I said, resting my head on his chest. I listened to his heart beat, satisfied to hear it beating a little faster than normal. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders holding me to him as if I wasn't already close enough. "Your all I want..." I thought for a minute, and then smiled. "Can you guess the happiest moment in my life? I'll give you a clue; it's when I was with you in Egypt." I heard Atem hum thoughtfully, stroking my arm with his warm palm.

"I'm going to guess it was the night you moved into my room...though of cause, that didn't last a moment..." I could hear the humour in his voice. I sat up and rolled my eyes.

"Typical, trust a man to think about sex. I'm referring to when you told me you loved me!" I said, a little annoyed. Atem laughed, taking my chin in one of his hands and leaning in closer. He was smirking... _God that look in his eyes, the love there, and that grin...How can he be to hot? It's not fair!_

"Yes that was nice, and the sex was perfect, but I mean after that. We exchanged cartouches." He explained. In Ancient Egypt they believed your name acted like a key to get into the Afterlife, you had to give your name to the Gods so they could identify your soul. The fact that I and Atem gave each other our cartouches means we gave our souls to the other. Tears filled my eyes when I remembered on our last night together.

"I think my heart broke when you gave me mine back." I whispered in a weak voice. Atem's sexy look softened into one of understanding and sadness.

"I hated doing it...but I had to set you free. I wanted you to move on." He whispered back softly, soothing me as a tear fell. He kissed that eye to remove the tears.

"But I didn't want to! I didn't want to move on and find someone else. I wouldn't have been able to bare it!" Atem looked at me with a look that read, _I know, I feel the same_.

"So why did you give me mine?"

"I wanted to grant you peace, so you could pass on...no matter how much it hurt to let you go...I knew I had to do it." Atem smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled and dried my tears. _Stupid! I hate crying! _

You're probably wondering at this point why, if I was born to defend humanity, I didn't fight Zork myself. Simple, the Gods forbid me, they even went as far as to seal my powers so I couldn't turn to spare Atem. That's the biggest reason why I was so angry with them all the time and why I couldn't stand being with them for too long. And did I feel guilty about how they returned my hostility with kindness and patience and sibling love? ... Do you even remember who you're talking to? Call me cruel and hard if you want, I already know it's true.

"I love you." Atem said finally. I smiled at his words... _After all this time and everything that's happened, after all that's changed...he still loves me._ And yes I'd always been a bit spiteful, bad-tempered, stubborn, moan-y...you get the picture...well I was like that to anyone but Atem.

At first he had brought out the worst in me and I couldn't stand him. We'd always argue and he'd tease me, making me so mad... But then as we matured and got older and understood each other better, we found another side to each other...we found that it came naturally to be a little softer whenever we were around the other...

"I love you too, so, so much." I whispered back. "You know, it's too bad times have changed so much. Back in Egypt it was only natural that I move in with you, we were lovers, but now... A sixteen and seventeen year old living together is frowned upon by some because they say we're too young."

"I think they'd have a heart attack if they knew we were actually over five thousand years old." Atem stated. I laughed. "And who cares what others think." Atem said with meaning. I giggled. _Oh boy._

"You can be such a perv." I mocked, making him pout. "But you have a point." I said teasingly. Another dark smirk lightened Atem's handsome face. "But not yet." _And again with the pouting._ I kissed him. "You're so cute when you do that." I mocked.

We sat there in comfortable silence for a little after that; until the others started to turn to us again.

"So Sacmis, do you like to Duel?" Jou asked with a playful look on his confident face. I knew they were talking about Duel Monsters from their story, and I also knew Yugi was now the undefeated King of Games. I chuckled.

"Yes actually. The game is quite well known in England so I was able to build a deck and practise." Better not tell them that I won every match or Yugi might challenge me, and I do not want my first game in Japan to be a losing one.

"Cool, up for a quick game?" He said giddily, raising his deck in his hands at the same time he raised an eyebrow. I laughed, stood up and smirked.

"Sure thing." I dug into my little black leather bag that was tied around the top of my right thigh until I felt the deck tied tight together with a white ribbon.

Ok so I know what you're thinking_… What the hell? She actually brought out her deck with her when she was going to spy on her ex? _Well get over it because I always carried my deck with me! I wasn't stupid! I knew Pegasus based the game on the Shadow games from Egypt.

I looked over to Atem and winked. He had a wide smile and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. Atem had taught me about the Shadow games after we became friends, and when we were engaged and I was to become Queen, I had learnt how to fight... As a Princess I already knew how to rule... The main method I learnt was Shadow Games and I duelled often. Atem would always coach me at first. But then he stopped when I always won. Turns out I was pretty good at it…no doubt another trait from my mother.

An hour later, with my rare Angel collection and strong magic deck, I finally won. It was a good duel and a lot of the time you couldn't tell who was going to come out on top, but I only just managed.

"Wow Joey your awesome!" I complemented. He was, and he was a very strong duellist.

"Joey?" He asked confused.

"Oh, do you mind if I call you that? It's just that Joey is like Jou in English, and I spent a lot of time in England so..."

"No that's fine, I just wasn't expecting that. But thanks a lot Sacmis! You're really good to, but I'll get you next time!" He promised. I laughed darkly, smirking.

"Oh you can try." Atem chuckled, finally standing up from the sofa and coming up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I knew you'd win." He said, sounding smug. Joey jumped up and clasped his hands over his heart as if he's been stabbed there. I laughed as he dramatically fell backwards. "Sorry Jou, but Sacmis was best in the class in Egypt, I had no doubts." I rolled my eyes.

"You have a poor memory, that was you, you idiot."

"Oh yeah, you were awful." I growled, tarring out of his grasp, spinning round and pushed him playfully on his chest. Atem just laughed, catching my wrist and pulling me to him. I could have easily resisted, I know, but I didn't want to. I'd been without him for five thousand years, as if I was going to complain whenever Atem wanted to hug me! So I let him take me in my arms, still laughing. Atem was quite strong for a human of his size and age. But then again, he'd been training to be a Pharaoh for most of his life, so that was to be expected really.

"Yugi! Atem!" Came a high male voice with a London accent. We all turned to see a white haired boy with large puppy brown eyes willed with fear running in. He was quite tall and slim, very lean and a little innocent looking. _He looks faintly familiar..._ He stopped when he was in front of me and Atem. He leaned over and rested his hands above his knees, breathing heavily, fighting for breath. I turned around to see my glass of water half empty. I grabbed it and handed it to him. He looked up at me with a grateful look then drank.

"Ryou? What's wrong?" Yugi asked, standing beside me now. Ryou stopped drinking, gasping again. He didn't need to speak; I could sense what the problem was. I growled angrily, taking Ryou's wrist and pulling him behind me as I stepped forward in front of the group. After the boy was out of the way I looked to the hall were he'd came in from, in the same directing where I felt the evil force. I could only just make out a tall, muscular dark figure standing in the shadows. The darkness started to laugh, low and rough.

"Come now, it that any way to treat your guest?" Came the voice. The voice was hard and sinister. Atem stiffened behind me.

"Bakura!" He growled in shock and fury.

"Bakura? But he was defeated along with Zork!" Joey yelled in frustration from behind.

"You pitiful humans wish. I almost was, but I was able to separate myself from my master just in time to watch the Pharaoh destroy him. But now, without him to hold me back, I have become more and more powerful, and now I want revenge." He man stepped forward into the light as he spoke until I saw him. His white hair was like Ryou's, only more wild, spiky and longer. His eyes were narrower and had a devilish red tint to the dark brown. His features were a lot sharper and thinner than Ryou's cute soft looks, and Bakura also had a deep brown tan from endless days in the sun of Egypt.

"You! You're the one who was at the feast and attacked Atem! You're the one who terrorised Egypt for so long!" I accused. His smirk grew into a disturbing grin. I remember this guy, he's the one who gave Atem such a hard time for so long before... I was furious again. "It was your fault...everything." I stated in an even tone, the same tone I had used with the men from before. I was seeing blurry red again. _Time to pay bastard._

But before I could even raise my hand, Bakura laughed loudly. As he did so, the shadows around him grew darker, a hellish black, and grew bigger, consuming most of the area around him. His darkness seemed to move, like it was alive. I saw it creep towards us quickly, clawing at the surfaces, desperately.

They were heading towards us.

And they were hungry for souls.

* * *

><p><strong>Rose:<strong>Yay I love this chapter! It's so cute! They're such a good couple!

**Egypt:**Yeah I like to think so...I hope they enjoyed it too...

**Yami:**Well, one way to find out...Please review and let us know what you think!

**Rose:**Please do!

**Egypt:**Thank you for reading and I hope to get chapter 4 up soon. Thank you again! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Egypt:** Sorry guys I typed it up wrong! This is chapter 4! Sorry :'(

**Yami:**calm down Egypt, I'm sure your readers don't mind!

**Egypt:**But I feel stupid now! :'( (blushing deep red)

**Yami:**well you don't have to! one little mistake doesn't matter.

**Egypt:(**Sniffs) thanks Yami!

**(Door opens)**

**Bakura**:this is the chat room right?

**Yami:** WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!

**Bakura:(**smirking evily) i'm a character now so I can come and go as I please, and you can't stop me Pharaoh.

**Yami:**Wanna bet?

**Egypt:**Stop it you two! No fighting! Not in **my** chat room! Yami you can kick his arse later.

**Yami:**Fine.

**(door opens again)**

**Egypt:(**groaning) Oh now what?

**Yugi:** Hi everyone!

**Bakura:** Oh great its the little pest. (mumbles to himself) **Ow!** (Egypt hit in on the head hard with a book)

**Egypt:** Your in a very happy mood Yugi.

**Yugi:(**giggling) well I brought my girlfriend with me!

**Crystal:(**waving and smiling) Hi there! I'm crystal!

**Egypt:**Hi! I'm Egypt! (two girls shake hands and sit next to each other)

**Yugi:**Ooohhhh a new chapter Egypt?

**Egypt:** Yep, chapter 4! I'v gotten so many good comments! i would like to hear from more of the people who read my story though, see what they think...who knows, they could suggest things to put in my story!

**Yugi:**That would be so cool!

**Crystal:**so whats in this chapter? I've been following the story and I love it!

**Egypt:**Aaaww thank you! in this chapter we see some more of Sacmis's power, and some of her and Atem together. I like this one cause it's so cute! XD

**Crystal:** I cant wait!

**Egypt:**Ok, here it is then! I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ANYTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OC!

**Yami:**please remember to review!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4!<strong>

**Beautiful sight**

* * *

><p>Bakura Laughed louder and more harshly as the shadows approached faster and faster. "Come and be devoured by the shadows!"<p>

"I will not let you harm my friends!" I shouted furiously at the lunatic in front of me. Bakura just continued to smile wickedly. I closed my eyes and let my wings back out, I also unlocked my powers. My outfit changed again back into the Egyptian style dress. I opened my eyes to see Bakura was no longer smiling, but staring in disbelief.

I smirked, closing my eyes so I could concentrate, raising both of my arms out in front of me, placing wrist to wrist, palm to palm. The energy and power from within my body glowed on my skin, flowing to my hands. A ball of pure white light flickered and grew within my hands; the light grew bigger and stronger, sending heat up my arms and down my spine like little electric shocks.

The shadows were only an inch away from me. I opened my eyes again as my forehead tingled as the Star glowed brightly. I pushed out my hands, releasing the ball of energy, sending it straight for Bakura.

_Direct hit!_

Bakura let out a cry of pain as the light enveloped his whole body, and then suddenly threw him back against the wall hard so he collapsed on the floor. Once the light was done with him, it attacked the darkness, dispelling all evil in the room.

I smirked again as my legs grew weak and I involuntarily fell back, only to be caught by Atem's warm stable arms. "I always feel tired and weak after that." I said, not taking my careful gaze away from the groaning Bakura.

He rose to his feet shakily, wobbling and swaying before forcing himself to run for the window. I got up to chase after him when Atem held me back.

"You're too weak right now. Rest, he'll be back." Atem said in a sure voice. I knew he was right, but I didn't want Bakura to come back. I wanted him dead! I wanted him gone from this world! I scowled, glaring at the floor. It felt so wrong to let him escape...but most worrying of all, he could get up and run away from a blow that was more than enough to kill a man.

"He's powers are stronger than I thought, but he's been greatly weakened by the Light..." I trailed off. _How...? How could he be so strong? _Atem stroked my cheek, bringing me out of my current train of thought. I looked up at him to see him smiling. It was his; _I'm not worried_, look. I raised one eyebrow in question. He just chuckled softly and held me again, meaning _you_. _He's not worried because I'm here? Well at least someone has confidence in me...blind and stupid confidence, but sweet all the same._

"I think you should stay here tonight Ryou." Yugi said kindly to his friend, placing a reassuring hand in the taller boys shoulder.

"Thank you Yugi, that is very kind of you." He said, still sounding shaky. Yugi turned to me with a big smile.

"Are you staying too Sacmis?" Yugi asked. How _cute and polite._ I realised then that me and Yugi were about the same height, if you didn't count his spiky wild hair-do. I smiled at him.

"No, I'm going to go back to my apartment." I stated. I could feel Atem's shoulders slump. I giggled. "You're coming with me, right Atem?" I asked, turning to face him. His eyes widened in surprise. I winked and he smirked that sexy look again.

"Of cause Seba." I smiled, leading Atem to the back door. "We'll have to go out this way so I can take off. We'll have to fly because I'm staying on the other side of town." I explained in a matter of fact tone. The others all waved good bye while Joey winked and wished us luck. I blushed and hurried out the door while Atem just laughed at me. "Shut up you; don't tempt me to drop you." I threatened, tuning to give him a mock glare.

"I'm not worried; I know you'll be there to catch me." He said softly, squeezing my hand and pulling me hard to turn me around to face him. I looked up into those deep purple eyes and felt my heart speed up. His smile was so sweet and full of love it made my heart ache.

"Always." I promised, wrapping my arms around him tight as I lifted my wings in preparation for taking off. I smiled to our friends as they stood at the window to gawk at me as we slowly rose up into the air.

The flight back to my apartment was quiet. Atem watched as the world rushed by us, looking down at the city, the lights, the moon. _His look is so cute! He looks dazed and in wonder!_ I remember I had been the same on my first flight, but seeing Atem react like this was very entertaining.

I landed with ease on my apartments black balcony. I stepped around Atem to open the door, stepping in I turned on the lights. "I'm going to go and get a shower and a change; I need to get all this blood off of me." I didn't turn to look at him as I spoke, letting him take in his surroundings. Before I entered my room, I glanced over my shoulder Atem looking at my bookcase and heading for the kitchen. I smiled, grabbing some pyjamas to change into and headed for a nice hot shower.

There was more blood than I thought. I peeled off my sticky top and undid the bandages around my stomach. I touched the thin pink line, now the only evidence that I had been injured. One upside to this power, you heal in a matter of minutes. I quickly stepped into the bath and trued on the shower head. The blood had dried quickly on my skin, so I had to really scrub to get it all off. I used about half of the bar of perfumed soap just to try and get the smell of rust and salt off of me. I washed my hair while I was at it as well, letting the hot water relax my tight muscles. The scar stung a little but faded away eventually.

I stepped out of the shower, wrapping the towel tight around me and started to rub my hair with the little towel. When it was finally dry enough and the rest of me was dry I pulled on my pyjamas. They were baggy thin trousers and a lose top with a low cut, perfect for warm weather. I kept the little towel around my shoulders as I walked into the living room. I froze as I realised Atem was in my kitchen…

"Err, Atem… What are you doing?" I asked suspiciously, he didn't look over to me, instead he continued to work. He shrugged, turning to the kettle.

"Making you a cut of tea, what else?" I walked at inhuman pace into the kitchen and sat at the island, pulling up a bar stool to wait until he was done.

"You didn't have to do that." I mumbled a little embarrassed. _He's so thoughtful, and he always takes good care of me._ I smiled when he handed me my cup and took a sip. He gasped. I looked up to him with a worried questioning look. He was looking at my pyjamas. "What?" Ok I'll admit I was a little short, but hey they were my favourite and his reaction didn't make any sense! Atem blushed, looking away to the living room.

"Sorry, you...it's just you look so beautiful." To say I was confused is putting it lightly. I frowned and looked down. The cloths were not flattering at all. I looked up at him and smiled; jumping down to wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him on the cheek. He looked down at me, holding my waist in both of his hands, curving them around my sides.

"Atem you're so sweet! Thank you!" I beamed. Atem smirked, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tighter. _Oh God's it that sexy smirk again! He looks too tempting when he does that!_ Suddenly Atem's face turned serious. He watched me carefully. "What?" I asked, his staring was making me feel uncomfortable.

I didn't get an answer, because I was about to pull away when he held me tighter and kissed me. Now don't get me wrong, I wanted him to kiss me…it was the way that he was kissing me that shocked me. He crushed his lips to mine in a desperate, passion-filled kiss. I felt really warm, like my skin had suddenly set fire…but I liked it. I was glad when he pulled my body tighter still.

We pulled away after a minute, breathless. Both of our chests heaved as we tried to fill our lungs with much needed air. We gazed into each other's eyes as our breathing slowed down. Looking into those beautiful eyes, I felt like their depth never ended. I wanted to keep gazing into those eyes for the rest of my life. My heart felt heavy and throbbing.

"I love you." Atem said, in a low, soft voice. I smiled as I heard his voice and those words. His very voice was like music to me.

"I love you to." I told him, meaning every word. We continued to look at each other until the digital clock on my wall started flashing. I looked over and my eyes widened. "12am?" I grabbed Atem's arm and led him to my room. I took my phone, setting an alarm for tomorrow. "Come on, we'd better get some sleep." I told him, yawning.

I climbed into bed, laying down and sighing. I felt as though I'd been awake for a week I was so tired! _So much drama in one day! First Atem's return, then meeting with the God's –which always takes a lot out of me- then those stupid robbers and finally an attack from that bastard Bakura! What next? _

I didn't want to know.

Atem stood there for a minute, then took of his top to show a faint but obvious six pack and a perfect chest, and slipped out of his trousers so all he was wearing was his boxers. He climbed into bed beside me, and once he was settled, I closed my eyes and sighed. Suddenly I felt a strong hand move under me then wrap around me and pull. Next thing I knew I was at Atem's side with him chuckling softly into my ear.

"After all this time, I finally have you back. Now I want you beside me, always." He whispered, his voice smooth and low making me shiver. I felt his hot breath on my neck tickling my skin. I smiled in the darkness.

"I'm glad you feel the same." I said, settling down at his side, curling up against him, my head resting on his shoulder with his arm wrapped tight around me, holding me to him. I sighed again and closed my eyes. I loved the feeling of his warm body against mine. I loved the feel of my cheek resting on his hard sculptured chest. I loved listening to his heart beat as it slowed down as he relaxed_. I love him, so, so much._

An annoying chiming broke through my peaceful sleep. I groaned. No, I don't want to get up! Not after that dream. The sickly chimes carried on. I growled in anger, turning over and leaning on my elbow to grab my phone and turn off the alarm. Once it was silenced I collapsed onto my back again, not ready to face another day. Then suddenly I heard something. Heavy breathing. I frowned. Eh? I slowly turned to my left to see the most handsome face in the world in front of me, eyes closed and a peaceful look on his face. He looked like an Angel, his features so soft and lovely.

I cried out as I realised I wasn't dreaming, and that the dream I thought I had actually wasn't a dream but really happened yesterday. The sudden sound woke Atem up with a shock, making him jump and fall off the bed backwards. I heard a loud bang as he hit the floor. I crawled along the bed to pear over the side.

"Sorry Atem!" I said quietly.

"Ow! What the hell Seba? What's wrong?" Atem whined, rubbing the back of his head, keeping one eye tightly shut and looking at me in annoyance with the other.

"I forgot about yesterday and woke up next to you, and I was shocked so..." Atem opened his other eye, blinking then bursting into laughter. "It's not funny!" I yelled. I pouted. _Grr, I hate it when he laughs at me._ Atem gasped and calmed down, getting up off of the floor to sit on the bed beside me.

"You idiot!" Atem mocked. I slapped him on the arm playfully. He rolled his eyes and grabbed his cloths pulling them on. He yawned and stretched. I watched as the muscles in his back rolled, visible even though his lose top. I smiled a small smile to myself. _Wow. Atem's such a God._ Atem looked over his shoulder to me and smiled. "Get dressed, I'll make breakfast." I raised one eyebrow.

"Since when can you cook?" Atem smiled and shrugged.

"Yugi taught me a little." With that he was out of the room. I smiled wider, getting up to find a fresh uniform. I came out of my room a few moments later after brushing my hair and tying it up in a lose high pony tail, teeth well brushed and ready for the day. I was welcomed by the smell of toast and eyes. "Mmmm." I hummed in delight. "Wow that smells good!" I complimented. Atem turned and smiled, handing me my plate. We ate in silence. It tasted good to! "Wow Atem I'm impressed, Yugi taught you well." Atem laughed.

I put the plates in the sink with the pan Atem had used and left them, grabbing Atem's hand and heading for the door.

"We can wash them up later, but we have to leave now or we're going to be late!" Yugi had told me that after Atem had appeared his Grandfather had organised for Atem to join our class, but had given Atem's name as Yami Moto, and that the story was that Atem, or "Yami", was supposed to be Yugi's older cousin and made up some wild story to explain that he'd missed a year of school so me was in our year.

We got to our school in pretty good time, just before it was time for the bell to ring.

"Hey Sacmis! Hey Yami!" We turned as we heard Yugi call out to us. He caught up with us, his smile beaming. "How was your night?" Yugi asked, winking at Atem. I giggled.

"Yugi! Nothing happened! We just slept next to each other!" Atem yelled, blushing. I shook my head at Atem.

"Strange, you were never embraced about it when we were in Egypt."

"That was before I got a little cousin to look out for." Atem muttered in annoyance. I and Yugi laughed at his reaction.

"Come on you two, or we're going to be late." I said, before running off to class. I heard Yugi and Atem running and laughing behind me. I slowed down into a walking pace slowly, easily stopping outside the door, while the other two skid past me. I smiled mockingly, sticking my tongue out at them.

We entered the class room laughing, taking out seats and setting down for lesson. The day passed by at a pathetically slow pace, and the lessons were easy. I'd done them all before, so while everyone else what writing furiously to keep up, I sat back and doodled happily to myself, getting out the homework and doing it there. Finally the lunch bell rang. I practically leapt out of my seat. Atem laughed at my eagerness to get out of lesson.

"Err I hate science so much! And Maths is the worst!" I growled in frustration. "Do you realise how many years it took for me to understand the two mindless lessons? By the God's I hate those subjects." I moaned, sitting down in a huff at an empty lunch table outside. Atem sat next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder in comfort, grinning like a Cheshire cat. I stuck my tongue out at him again. Atem had always been good at school. "Show off." I muttered, but he just smiled wider.

"Hey Yami, does this mean you'll be moving in with Sacmis then?" Yugi asked, looking at us back and forth. I hadn't actually thought about Atem moving in… Yeah I know what you're thinking… _But you let him spend the night you div! Not to mention you we're talking about it at Yugi's!_ Well calm down cause that was more of a tease, then a spur of the moment thing… but the idea of Atem living with me was more than tempting. I realised that Atem had turned to me, looking a little nervous. I smirked. _Oh it's too easy to tease him!_

"If he wants to, he's more than welcome." I stated matter of fact-ly, turning to look up at him to see his reaction. He smiled happily, kissing me on the cheek.

"Of cause I do!" He said loudly, practically yelling it for the whole school to hear. I laughed, shaking my head at him.

"No need to over react Atem, it's not that big of a deal." He wrapped his strong arm around my waist and pulled me tight to him, his mouth at my ear.

"It is to me." He kissed my cheek again, only softer, sweetly. I smiled, _God I love it when he does that! God's I love him!_

* * *

><p><strong>Yami:<strong>Happy now Egypt?

**Egypt:**Much better thank you!...er Yugi...why do you have pink kiss marks all over your face?

**Yami:(**bursting out with laughter as Yugi blushes brightly and looks at Crystal)

**Egypt**:Aaawww such a cute couple! well chapter 5 will hopefully be up soon! It may comntain a **LEMON** but I haven't desided yet. Review and let me know if you want me to put it in or not...if you want to continue reading that is...

**Yugi:**Why wouldn't they? Your story is great!

**Crystal:**I agree!

**Egypt:** Aww thanks guys, but i do really want to hear from them too. You don't have to be signed up to review, and please just take a minute...it can be one line it you want!

**Yami:(**shaking his head) your too soft and nice for your own good.

**Egypt:(**blushing) anyway! See ya! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Egypt:**Hi guys! I'm back and raring to go with another chapter!

**Yami:**Wow Egypt, you seem in a very happy mood!

**Egypt:**I am! I haven't been set homework for two days straight, which is nothing short of a miracle now that I'm in my first year of 6th form!

**Yami:**Well then I'm happy for you!

(Door opens, Yugi and Crystal walk in holding hands)

**Yugi and Crystal:**Hey guys!

**Yami and Egypt:**Hey!

(Door opens and Bakura pushes roughly past Yugi and sits downacross from Yami who's glaring at him)

**Bakura:**What you staring at Porcupine?

**Yami:(**growling and giving Bakura death glares)

**Egypt:**Ignore him Yami. Behave Bakura or I'll kick you out and ban you from my chat room! That means you have to be nice to everyone and not cause trouble!

**Bakura:(**growling evily) Why wasn't I in this chapter anyway?

**Egypt:**Because your my least favourite character and I didn't want you in this one. (Yami bursts out laughing)

**Yami:**Ha! Take that Tome Robber!

**Crystal:**Shouldn't we be getting on with the story? I really want to read it! I can't wait to read the Lemon!

**Yami:(**shocked and blushing bright red) You put a Lemon in?

**Egypt:(**Blushing slightly and looking down) Well...yeah.

**Crystal:**Don't blush Egypt! I'm happy you put it in! I cant wait to read it! iv been looking forward to this chapter!

**Egypt:**Aaawww thank you Crystal! (gives Crystal a big hug)

**Bakura:**Can we get on with the damn story! The sooner your done the sooner you can write the next chapter and put me in!

**Egypt:**Keep it up Bakura and I'll write you out of the story! I can easily have a worse and stronger enemy kill you and take your place! (glaring at Bakura)

**Bakura:**Y-you wouldn't dare!

**Egypt:**Try me!

**Yami:(**laughing his arse off) Oh that's priceless! Go Egypt!

**Egypt:(**smiling)Thankx!

**Yami:**No thank you. (smirking sexy smirk)

**Crystal:**Ok you two love birds lets get on with the story!

**Yugi:(**giggling and shaking his head at them all) EGYPT DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH OR THE CHARACTERS, JUST HER PLOT AND OC!

**Egypt:**Enjoy! review if you want...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**United**

* * *

><p>I was back in my apartment cooking like crazy. I could sense the God's laughing at me. They knew how much I hated cooking. But the rest of the school day had rushed by and before I knew it we were standing at the school gates chatting. Atem had agreed to go over to Yugi's so he could get his stuff, and then went out shopping to buy an appropriate wardrobe that actually fit. I shuddered at the thought of four guys shopping together. <em>The God's only know what horrors Atem will come home with.<em> I thought to myself, chuckling.

Atem had wanted me to come to, but I declined and invited the gang over for dinner instead. Anza had to go to her dance class while the boys were shopping and I started dinner, but had promised to come over to help soon. So there I was, in my reasonably sized modern kitchen, with its sleek black marble tops and light wooden cupboard doors, recalling recipes I'd picked up from when I had been travelling.

The second country I'd stayed in the longest had been Italy. I had loved living there so much. The people were so interesting and the food was exquisite! The buildings and history was so beautiful and the land was stunning! But I still preferred England, with her untamed country sides, so green and lush, and rain. I love rain. The sound it makes, the rich earthy smell it leaves behind, how it cleans the air and makes it easier to breathe, how it looks as it falls...

I'd decided on a full Italian meal. The starter was easy, sliced tomatoes in olive oil with a sprinkle of salt and pepper, very traditional and so easy. The mains were a mix of pasta and pizza, and pudding...they were just going to have to settle for ice-cream from the tub...What? I didn't have enough time to make my own ok?

There was a knock on the door. I checked on everything before running to open the door then legging it back.

"Just come on in and make yourself at home Anza!" I called from the kitchen. I listened as she stepped in, shutting the door behind her and walking over. I heard her sniff the air and hum.

"That smells good!" I looked over my shoulder at her to smirk.

"I don't get to cook much, I'm a little rusty, so don't get your hopes up." I warned. She smiled and looked around, shifting on her feet.

"Need any help?" She asked a little timidly. I smiled warmly at her.

"Can you keep your eyes on the pizzas for me? The boys will be back soon and they're almost done. When the cheese starts to bubble a little and turn golden, they're ready to be taken out." She nodded. I kept stirring the pasta in the large cooking pot.

My head snapped up when I heard a key turn in the door, but the sound was too quiet for Anza to hear so she looking at me with a questioning look. I relaxed when I heard the boy's voices. I'd forgotten that I'd given Atem my spare key. They came in laughing, but they all quietened as they took a whiff of my cooking.

Jou and Honda were the first through to the kitchen, rushing forward and heading behind Anza to have a look. I set the tomatoes on the table.

"Go ahead and start guys! And don't worry about the pizzas Anza, I can handle it." She nodded and they all sat down. Soon after I put the bowl of pepper pasta, simple but tasty, and two large pizzas on the table. I sat in between Atem and Yugi where they'd saved me a seat. We drank diet coke and chatted as we dug in.

I stared in disbelief as Jou and Honda scoffed down their shares. To say it was a disturbing sight is a _major understatement_. Pigs ate with more table manners! Anza just frowned angrily in disgust while Atem and Yugi laughed.

"Are they always like this?" I whispered to Yugi. He smiled apologetically.

"Every meal." He said hanging and shaking his head.

After our meal we all went into my large living room. I and Atem sat on the black leather love seat, Anza sat on the single seat, and Yugi, Jou and Honda sat on the floor on my rug. We talked for some time, then moving on to playing some games and listening to music. They stayed until it was dim outside and light was fading, making the boring urban jungle look even greyer than usual. Jou and Honda were going to walk Yugi and Anza home, and Jou was to then sleep over at Hondas place. We both bid them good-bye, waving as we shut the door slowly behind them.

I was still facing the door when Atem wrapped his arms around my waist tightly, pressing up against me. I felt Atem brush his lips lightly from my jaw line, to my shoulder and back. I shivered as his hot breath washed over my exposed skin. He pressed his lips gently to my neck, slightly sucking at my skin. My heartbeat started to pick up, beating against my eardrums, making his chuckle barely hear-able.

I stepped out of his embrace so I could turn around to face him. I jumped lightly into the air to wrap my arms around his neck and crush my lips to his as I slowly fell back down. Atem's sweet soft lips moved against mine perfectly. They parted after a minute some could run his tongue along my top then bottom lip. I shuddered, parting them to let him in.

I pulled away slightly to gasp for air as Atem kissed my cheek and neck after a while, unable to stand breathing shortly through my nose any longer. I grew warm as his hands ran up and down my back. He did this for a minute, before stepping way, swooping down to carry me bridal style to my- I mean _our_ room.

**(Lemon! Ship to the next bold text to start reading again if you don't want to read this part! You have been warned! If you're not skipping then enjoy and bear in mind this is the first time I've ever written a Lemon so bare with me! There will be more Lemon scenes later on in other chapters!)**

Atem laid me gently on the bed, running his hands up my stomach and over my chest slowly to remove my top. I arched my back as he moved to undo my bra, kissing my shoulder, my collar bone, and then the hollow base at my throat. He slid it off of my arms and dropped it onto the floor near where my top had fallen. He saddled me, smiling as he rubbed over me with burning palms. I left out a soft moan as he squeezed my breasts.

His smile turned into the sexy smirk when he heard me.

"How I have missed that sound." He said softly, in that deep many voice that unnerved my stomach. Atem began to tease my nipples, rubbing them in between his fingers, and then replaced them with his mouth. I groaned, realising how much I had missed Atems embrace and making it feel even better.

Atem sat up again, undoing my jeans button and pulling the zip open to he could slide them off. He played with the line of my knickers a little before sliding them down too. I bit the inside of my lip and closed my eyes, loving the feel of his fingers lightly brush against my skin. I opened my eyes again, he was looking at me, my eyes, my face, my body...his gaze made me feel a little self conscious, especially as he sat back to get a better view.

"By the Gods, you are so beautiful." I blushed and smiled. There he goes again with his sweet talk. I got up and wrapped my legs around his waist so I could sit on him. I put my hands under his top, running them up his defined body, my stomach filling with butterflies as my fingers grazed over the lines of his six packs and abs. Atem helped me by pulling it over his head as I moved to slip his own trousers off. Atem slid of the bed for a minute, rushing to take them off. At the same time he'd purposefully taken off his boxers.

He climbed back on the bed and kissed me hard, full of passion and need. I fell back on the bed from the force, not minding at all. He pulled away again, much to my dismay. He sat in between my legs, spreading them wide, taking my hips and pulling them up so he didn't have as far to bend.

My eyes widened and I gasped as he licked at my entrance, then he was inside me. My back arched and I groaned louder than before. I saw his sexy smirk reappear and he thrust deeper. I shut my eyes tight and took a deep breath to stop from crying out. The walls of the apartment may have been thick, but I didn't want to take any chances. Atem kept moving his tongue around.

Finally he pulled out and saddled me again, lining himself ready. He thrust inside me and I flinched from the burning pain, but the pain faded quickly. After all, this wasn't our first time...or fifth...or tenth for that matter.

Atem gently grabbed my hips so he could push further in. This time I did cry out, in overwhelming pleasure and happiness. I always felt so complete when we were like this, like I was missing something, then he'd fill that empty space. Atem thrust again and again, slow but hard. After a while he got faster, finally hitting my sensitive pot.

I cried out again and Atem's smirk grew wider. He hit it again and again, making me moan and groan with pleasure. He pulled me up so my legs were around his waist again and trusts up. I moved my hips to. He took one of my breasts again, rubbing and squeezing, then sucking. I moaned louder, and my back was once more on the bed, legs up as Atem thrust even faster.

When Atem had spent himself inside me, he collapsed onto the bed next to me. We laid there panting looking into each other's eyes as we slowly caught our breath.

**(Lemon over! Ok safe to read people!)**

We laid next to each other for what seemed like an eternity, gazing into each other's eyes, never wanting to turn away, never tiring of looking at each other. I smiled and turned onto my side to cuddle up to him.

"I love you Pharaoh Atem." I said, smiling up at him from under his arm which was now wrapped around me to keep my tight to his side. His smile softened from a cheeky pleased grin to become sweet and kind.

"And I love you my Seba, with all of my heart, mind and soul." My eyes filled with tears of joy at his words. I sat up suddenly, my hand flying to my neck. Yes, I still had it on. "Seba?" Atem asked, seeming a little hurt that I had left his side. I smiled down at him. I took off my cartouche and turned around to face Atem, holding it out. His eyes widened as he looked from it, to me, then back. He sat up too, slowly. I leaned forwards so I could put it around his neck and fasten it. Once it was securely on I leaned back. Atem wrapped his hand around it.

"You hold my soul, as well as my heart, and my entire being." I told him, meaning every word. He looked at me with awed eyes, then jumped off our bed, went to his jeans, digging in the pockets until he found what he was looking for. He sat back in his place again, holding up a similar cartouche, but I smelt the familiar scent of silver. He leaned forward and wrapped it around my neck. I held the cartouche up and saw it read Atem.

"As you hold my soul, heart and being." Atem returned. Fresh tears fell down my face. I closed my eyes and smiled as Atem took my face in his hands. I felt his tongue lick away the tears, then enter my mouth. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his chest. We parted our lips so we could lie down together on the bed.

I feel asleep with Atem in my arms and me in his, pressed up against each other with peaceful smiles lighting our faces. For too long I had been without Atem, without his love, lips, smile, and kindness. But now I had him back, I was determined to let nothing, and I mean _**nothing**_, separate us ever again. No God or devil would ever make me lose him again.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal:<strong>AAAAAAWWWWWW! SO CUTE!

**Yami:(**blushing bright red) SHUT UP!

**Egypt:**I think so to Yami, it is very sweet... (Yami smiles and blushes again)

**Bakura:(**laughing his arse off)

**Egypt:**OK that does it Bakira! (Kicks him out of the chat room)

**Bakura:**OW!

**Egypt:(**sticks her tongue out at him and slams the door)

**Yami:(**clapping)Nice one! But I would have liked to do it myself. You shouldn't have to bother with such a low life like him.

**Egypt:(**Blushing and giggling)

(Crystal and Yugi look at each other and nod)

**Crystal:**So Egypt...whens the next chapter?

**Egypt:**Im going to start it tonight actually...i just need to think things through first...

**Crystal:**Ooohhh can't wait!

**Yugi:**So are you going to ask the readers to review?

**Egypt:**I could but only one person ever bothers and its kind of getting me down so Im not bothering any more. If they want to review they're more than welcome and I promice to replay ASAP, if not, i just hope they liked it and want to continue.

**Crystal:**Good for you! (hugs Egypt)

**Yami:**well..I guess that's it.

**Yugi:**Come on Crystal, lets go and get a milkshake!

**Crystal:(**runs to Yugi and hugs him) YAY!

(Yami and Egypt laugh at the couple)

**Egypt:**Aaaww so cute. What's wrong Yami? (Notices he has a blush)

**Yami:**Well... want to go to the park and hang out?

**Egypt:(**giggles) Of cause! I'd love to! See ya next time guys! ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Egypt and Crystal:** Hey guys!

**Yami:** Again with speaking at the same time?

(The girls giggle but stop instantly when the door slams open and Bakura storms in)

**Bakura:**(Sits down on a chair and looks at the group who are staring at him) What?

**Crystal:** What the hell are you doing here?

**Bakura:** I'm in this chapter!

**Yugi:** So what? You don't even say anything!

**Yami:** And in case you've forgotten, Egypt threw you out!

**Bakura:**(Smirks evilly) And?

**Egypt:** Yami, you thinking what I'm thinking? (Looks at Yami pointy)

**Yami:**(Smirks darkly) Oh I think I am.

(Yami and Egypt both kick Bakura out)

**Egypt:** This is my story Bakura, if you're going to be a pain in the arse then you're banned from the chat room!

**Bakura:** But I didn't do anything!

**Egypt:** Yes you did! Stalking Yugi and Crystal on their dates, posting horrible reviews on Crystal and my stories, and acting like a complete twat to Yami!

(Yami slams the door in Bakura's face, laughing and wrapping an arm around Egypt's shoulders)

**Yami:** Nice one!

**Egypt:**(Blushing) Thanks for your help Yami.

**Yami:** My pleasure! (Winks at her making her blush darker)

**Crystal:**(Rolling her eyes) Ok you two love birds, can we get on with the story? I've been waiting ages!

**Egypt:** Will you do the honours Yami?

**Yami:** Of cause! EGYPTSBLACK ROSE DOES NOT CLAIM YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS! ONLY HER OC AND PLOT!

**Egypt and Crystal:** Please Enjoy and Review!

**Yami:** Again, seriously?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Wakening**

* * *

><p>My skin tingled with warmth, not uncomfortable but not settling either. I realised that there were two different warmth's coming from both of my sides. One was warmth from another body, and the other was the kind you felt from the sun. I yawned, stretching, and turning over onto my other side. Slowly, last night came back to me and I smiled. I opened my eyes and lay on my back, turning to look at the handsome face in front of me.<p>

Atem always looked so serious and strong, yet when he slept his face softened to look young and youthful, a beautiful sight. I smiled wider as I heard his deep, heavy breathing. I got up slowly, looking at my phone. _13:17, wow._ Normally I wasn't one to sleep in. I stood up off the bed and stretched. _God's I hate being so stiff. _I went to my bathroom and ran a shower, washing my hair first. I picked some skinny jeans with ladders in the thighs and calf's, a black baggy top with a white body belt. I left my hair lose, letting my fringe hang over my face a little. I slipped on a pair of black sneakers with white laces and rubber. I added dangly earrings, silver chains with stars at the ends, and only Atem's cartouche around my neck. I nodded to myself in the mirror.

I smiled and leaned on the door frame when I saw Atems face again. He'd turned over in his sleep, his handsome face still smooth and peaceful. I heard him sigh in his sleep, whispering my name. My heart ached at the sound, throbbing, growing twice its usual health size.

I pushed off from the door frame and walked out of my still open bedroom door with the sun streaming through, gliding into the kitchen. I made some coffee to drink while I worked on breakfast. The phone began to ring. I grabbed it quickly from across the kitchen before the sound could wake Atem. _Too late._ I heard him groan and turn over.

I sighed and answered the phone, more than a little annoyed that the person had woken my Atem. But that annoyance evaporated immediately when I heard it was Yugi.

"_Hello?"_ The high polite voice asked cautiously on the other end. I couldn't hold back the giggle at his careful tone. _What was he thinking he'd hear? Or did he think he was disturbing us?_

"Hi Yugi. What's up?"

"_Ah, Sacmis! Hi! Oh, nothing much, just wanted to invite you and Atem to hang out with me!"_ He sounded bright and sincere in his offer. I smiled.

"Sounds good! We'll be at your shop in an hour or so, how's that?"

"_Perfect! See you then Sacmis!" _The other end went dead. I chuckled to myself.

"Seba?" I heard Atem call quietly, sitting up and seeming to look around for me. I smirked, running at full speed to stand over him on the bed. He stared up at me in shock for a long moment. I laughed at his astonished face.

"Hey there sleepy head." I jumped down from the bed easily. "Come one, get washed and dressed, I'll make breakfast." I moved to the door again.

"Who was on the phone?" He called after me.

"Yugi! He wanted to know if we wanted to come over! I told him we'd be there in an hour so hurry up, and then we can visit your _little cousin_!" I called to him, pouring honey over some figs, a little taste of our past, and cutting some bread.

I tried not to laugh when I heard the shower turn on too hot and Atem yelped and jumped back. Yeah I know that sounds evil, but his cursing and angry mumbling was just so cute! He rushed through it, stepped out and then curses again. I rolled my eyes, rushing to grab a new towel from the storage cupboard, then to lean casually on the doorframe.

"Looking for this?" I asked, trying to fight a smirk. Atem mock glared me, but then smiled, shaking his head and laughing.

"Where would I be without you?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Just fine. Now hurry up or Yugi will be upset." I said playfully.

I went back to the kitchen, sitting at one of the high stools, resting my elbows on the hard marble of the island. I stared straight forward, mind blank. I hands were clutching my lovely warm cup of English tea. I took a sip and sighed in content. Life just doesn't get better than this. I thought to myself, smiling like a Cheshire cat.

Atem came through and kissed me on the head, chuckling when he made me jump.

"And you call yourself a Guardian." He mocked. Atem was one of the few people who knew everything about what I was, my powers, my abilities, yet when I used them in front of him he still reacted like in our bedroom before.

"I was thinking." I muttered, pouting at his teasing, which only made Atem smile more. He raised one sleek eyebrow as if to ask, _About?_ I rolled my eyes again. "Just lots of stuff, mainly about how perfect my life is right now." His eyebrows came together, making him look early twenties instead of seventeen. I giggled at the look meaning, _Why?_ "Because I now have you silly!" Atem's face looked surprised, and then he smiled his sweetest, most adorable smile, so soft and loving. He got up from his seat and came around to stand in front of me. When I was on this stool I was the same height as Atem. He opened my legs and stood in between them, bringing us as close as possible. He leaned his forehead on mine, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. After a minute I did the same.

"And I am living in pure bliss, just from living in your presence." He whispered, before lifting his head and touching our lips together in a yielding kiss. I stroked his cheek, enjoying the moment.

He growled in annoyance when the phone ringing broke our kiss. I laughed as he answered.

"Hey Yug, no, no we're eating breakfast now...No we'll be over as soon as we're done...Ok see ya soon." He hung up, sighing and started kissing my neck. I laughed again.

"Come on, let's finish up here then we can go." Atem moaned childishly as I pushed him gently on his chest. He sat down opposite me and ate. We rushed, bumping the plates in the sink for later then hurried out the door.

It didn't take as long as I thought it would to get to Yugi's. We would have been quicker if not for the crowds of people.

"It gets pretty busy here on a Saturday doesn't it?" I called over the loud noises of cars driving past and people talking too loudly.

Atem just shrugged, smiling, holding my hand tighter and taking the lead. But we got there in the end. Yugi was in the shop helping his Grandfather.

"Finally!" He said loudly, running forward and wrapping his arms around me. I stood there in shock. I'd only met this boy about two nights ago, yet he greeted me as his oldest and dearest friend. But that just seemed to be the type of person Yugi was. So I smiled and hugged him back.

"Ok, ok that's enough. I want my girl back now Yugi." Atem said with only a slight hint of humour which told me he really had had enough. Yugi sensed this to.

"What's the matter Atem? Can't handle a little competition?" Yugi teased, still hugging me tight as he looked up to Atem and smirked, then turned to me and winked. I giggled and kissed him on the cheek, then stepped out of his arms.

"I'm happy to see you again so soon Yugi!" I said brightly, holding back the laughter that wanted to explode from Atem's annoyed and watchful glares. But Yugi didn't be laughed at Atem's stares, shrugging them off easily and hugged his brotherly friend. Atem smiled then and hugged him back.

We went into the living room and played some games while drinking tea...Yugi won all of them. Atem thought it was hilarious when I started to get competitive. I quickly gave up when I realised it was a lost cause.

"Atem's taught you well." I admitted, finally giving in with a sigh. Yugi giggled. Turns out Yugi wanted company because Joey and Honda had gone out to watch some kind of fighting match-Yugi hadn't wanted to know any details and I couldn't blame him- and Anza was out looking for auditions.

There was comfortable silence for a while until the bell above the shop door rang out, then heavy footsteps echoes down the hall. Seto Kiba appeared in a grey suite with a black shirt and grey tie.

"Kiba?" Yugi said, surprised, standing up.

"Hi Yugi!" Called an exited little boy, pushing past the tall young man. He had black hair and large dark brown eyes with a young face.

"Hi Mokubra!" Yugi said, happily. I looked over to Atem, raising one eyebrow.

_Brother._ He mouthed to me. My other rose as well. _That happy, bright, smiley kid is_ Seto Kiba's _little brother? No way!_ I felt Mokubra turn his attention to Atem.

"Hey Yami! My brother told me you were back!" He said brightly. Atem laughed.

"It's Atem actually." He said, sounding genuinely happy to talk to the kid. "And it's nice to see you again."

"Same here!" Then he looked at me. I stood up to join Atem and heard him gasp. I looked at the small kid and smirked amused my his widened eyes and mouth hanging open. Atem shook gently beside me from his silent laughter, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me close.

"She's beautiful, isn't she Mokubra?" Atem asked, barely able to speak through his laughter. I looked at Atem and smacked his chest gently.

"Atem don't be mean!" I said, winking at him so the others couldn't see. I left Atem's side and stood in front of Mokubra. I leaned down a little to look at him and smiled my sweetest smile. "Hi, I'm Sacmis, nice to meet you Mokubra." I said in a high, polite and softly. Mokubra's eyes widened even more, looking as if they were about to pop out at any moment. I laughed, straightening up and smiled at him normally.

I returned to Atem's side. It was always fun to mess with humans boys like that, they always react like idiots. Atem was smirking but had a hint of pity in his eyes. He leaned to whisper into my ear when I was beside him again.

"Poor kid..." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm more than sure he'll get over it." I whispered back, resting my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes and smiling.

"What you guys doing here anyway?" He asked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders this time.

"Mokubra wanted a challenger for a game and I came to see if I could beat you in a Duel." Seto said with no emotion. Atem shook with laughter again.

"What, so I can beat your sorry arse for the millionth time?" I tried to muffle my laugh, but I wasn't very successful.

"If you boys are going to play about, then I'll go shopping." Atem looked at me sharply, a hurt look on his face. I smiled and reached up on my tiptoes to kiss his lips. "There's no more food in the apartment, so unless you want to go hungry tonight, I'd better get a move on." I told him.

"Well why not wait for me to whoop Seto then I'll go with you." Atem persisted, and then smirked darkly to Seto. "It won't take too long." I giggled but shook my head.

"No I'll be fine!" I kissed him on his cheek, hugged Yugi, ruffled Mokubra's hair and slid past Seto to the front of the shop. It didn't take me long to find the street where the supermarket was on. I was only a few yards away when I froze.

I turned sharply to glare at the darkness of the ally next to me. My eyes narrowed and I saw a dark figure. He was smiling, with wild hair sticking up everywhere. The figure started to laugh darkly. I know that laugh.

"Bakura!" I growled through clenched teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>Egypt:<strong> Well there it is, chapter 6!

**Crystal:** Yay! So cute!

**Yugi:** That was a very sweet chapter Yami! (Yugi fights not to giggle)

**Egypt:** Ok you two leave Yami alone, you've had your fun now, so drop it.

**Yami:** Thank you Egypt. (Yugi and Crystal pout)

**Yugi: **So, want to request reviews?

**Egypt:** No, no point, they never do anyway :/

**Crystal:**(shaking her head) Some people can be so lazy and inconsiderate.

**Egypt:**(chuckling) Ok, so I'm going to go now and work on chapter 7!

**Crystal:** Yay! I hope it isn't long before it's up loaded!

**Egypt:** Well then I'd better get to work! I hope your enjoying the story so far and I would like you to review! Chapter 7 there's a lot of action! It's going to be fun!

**Egypt and Crystal together:** See ya next chapter!

**Yami:** Aaaww come on! (Shivers)


	7. Chapter 7

**Egypt:** Hey there guys we're back!

**Yami:** And you are in a very happy mood again.

**Egypt:** Well yeah! I spent the weekend doing bits of Art and with my family!

**Yami:** Cool...so what you up to later?

**Egypt:**(shrugs) Nothing, why?

**Yami:**(looking away and scratching the back of his head) Well...I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out again... (Blushing)

**Egypt:** No.

**Yami:**(looking down and very disappointed) Oh...

**Egypt:** But I'd love to go out with you... (Blushes slightly at the end)

**Yami:**(smiles widely) Great! Oh and I love how you've called Kaiba, Kiba!

**Egypt:** Yeah it was a typo, but now we're so far into the story I may as well just roll with it. (Bushes brightly, embraced about her mistake)

**Yami:** Don't be embraced! I think it's hilarious! (Smiles at each other)

(Yugi and Crystal comes in arm in arm smiling and laughing)

**Crystal:** Hey Egypt! (Breaks away from Yugi and gives her a big hug)

**Egypt:** Hey! I've missed you! (Hugs her back)

**Yugi:**(watching Yami with a suspicious look) what are you smiling about?

**Yami:**(smiling cheekily) Oh nothing.

(Crystal hears Yugi and Yami, looks at Yami, then at Egypt who blushes and looks away, then smiles)

**Yami:** So, chapter 7? What's this one about?

**Egypt:**(snaps back to the group) Yeah I can't believe I've gotten this far! I thought that I was going to get bored of writing this story, but I've had so many positive reviews and having too much fun so... In this chapter Sacmis and Bakura confront each other...and I'm not saying any more so you'll just have to read and find out for yourself!

**Crystal:** Aaawww meany! (pouts cutely)

**Yugi:**(wraps an arm around Crystal) I love it when you pull that face! It's so cute! (Crystal giggles and hugs Yugi)

**Egypt:**(Smiling and rolls her eyes) Ok, we'll give them two a minute and start the story...Yami?

**Yami:** EGYPTSBLACKROSE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS, ONLY HER OC AND PLOT! And please review! It's only polite.

**Egypt:**(Rolling her eyes) Oh give it a rest Yami! I've got 11 great reviews, which are enough for me!

**Yami:** But you're writing is so good! (Frowning) And you can't deny that you want more reviews.

**Egypt:**(Giggles and rolls her eyes at him) Ok, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy and review if you want to.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Stand My Ground**

* * *

><p>Bakura just smirked at my furious tone. He stepped further into the dark ally. I knew is plan straight away and smirked. I stepped into the ally, careful to stay in the light. When the light was cut off and I couldn't go any further, Bakura was almost at the end of the ally way. I stopped, quickly looked around, then shot my right arm up and forced out a ball of light.<p>

The light hit the wall in front of Bakura, making him jump and shield his eyes from the burst of light when the ball collided hard with the wall. It bubbled and glowed, staying put on the wall, shining brightly. There was no more darkness in the ally, all shadows were gone. Bakura still had to shield his eyes from the light, but he turned to me with a deadly glare.

I kept smirking, now smug.

"Your plan to lure me in had failed. I know you can call on the darkness and use it through shadows, but if there are no shadows, how are you going to use your powers?" To my confusion, Bakura started to shake with muffled chuckles, then he burst out into an eerie laughing fit.

"I told you before, I'm much stronger than before." He seethed. I stared in shock. To my astonishment, a glow covered Bakura, but not a light glow, a black, shadowy glow. It enveloped him and grew, moving and flowing around him, looking like black die in a bowl of still water. "You're no match for me _girl_." He growled in dark humour. Now it was my turn to laugh.

"Oh really?" I asked, pushing my wings out and changed my cloths. I silently cast a spell on the entrance of the ally, so any people passing by would see nothing but a normal shadowy ally. I then unlocked my power, letting it glow around me, flickering and waving like flames dancing in the wind. I smirked widely when I saw my glow was stronger and bigger than Bakura's, then wider still at Bakura's shocked and angry glare. "You're not the only one with power in this game Bakura! You're a fool if you think you're going to hurt my friends. Because you're wrong Bakura, I'm no human, I'm the Guardian, the Defender of Humanity. It's my job to protect people from the darkness, so you're just going to have to go through me."

Barkura growled angrily, glaring me right in eye eyes. Most people would have flinched or looked away. _But not me. _I was determined to put an end to Bakura's evil, and if that meant taking him down, then that was more than fine with her.

"Fine then, have it your way." He hissed venomously. The shadows lunged at me, they were easily fought back with by my lights, but they wouldn't give up, they kept on struggling. The shadows were strongest around Bakura, and no matter how hard I concentrated, I couldn't get any closer with my light.

_Envelop him, surround him in it then bring it down on him hard! _I thought to myself. I gathered power from the sun shining above us, strengthening my light and able to surround him, and as I was about to close him off, he burst through, running.

That was the last thing I thought Bakura would do because touching the light would have been like stepping into the fires of hell! But he came out running, smoke seemed to come off of his skin as he lunged at me. I fell back painfully with Bakura on top, pinning me down. I wasn't even able to struggle, as he sat with legs on either side of me and hands clasped painfully tight around my wrists holding them to the floor.

"Seems to me you're not as powerful as you seem." He said with a large smirk. That does it! I growled, baring my teeth at him. I pulled in my wings so they were folded behind them, then stretched them suddenly. The movement lifted me and Bakura into the air. Caught off guard and completely shocked by what just happened, his grip loosened slightly, so I brought my right leg up to my chest and kicked him with all my strength in his.

Bakura flew back into the ball behind him with a cracking sound and crumbled to the floor, landing painfully on his face. I arched my back so my feet landed easily on the ground, and to take the impact, I bent my knees and slid into a low crouch on the floor with my left leg out to the side, left hand on the floor to steady myself, and my right arm out stretched for further balance. My head snapped up lo look at Bakura who was shakily getting onto his elbows and knees.

"Oh I think I am Bakura!" I growled through my clenched teeth. I lifted my hands, out stretched, palms together, eyes closed. I lifted my head back to I could feel the sun more. Again a ball of light developed in my hands, only this one was a lot bigger and you could actually see the electricity sparks. When I was satisfied with the intensity, and was sure not to underestimate Bakura's powers again, I released the ball.

Bakura screamed and twisted in pain, but the light died down almost immediately. "I don't understand! The light should have enveloped you and blasted you to the shadow realm!" I shouted in frustration. Bakura laughed breathlessly, still gasping. But he managed to sit himself up and lean his back on the wall.

"Did I forget to mention that I'm part human now? How forgetful of me." He said panting, the hate and roughness in his voice intensified.

"Yet I sense no light within your soul what so ever!"

"I'm the embodiment of the darkness, but human, of cause I have no light!" He spat back. I thought for a moment, then smiled my own dark smirk.

"Fine, then I guess I'll just have to give you some light." I said sweetly in a high voice. Bakura looked up at me with real fear now. I smiled wider, walking over to him and placed my index figure to his forehead. Where our skin met there glew a bright white light, and Bakura foze, breathing heavily, then the screaming started again.

"STOP! STOP IT YOU BITCH! STOP!" I stepped away after a minute, seeing Bakura's black heart had made me feel sick and repulsed. I was more than happy to rip at the darkness there on one half and sooth over it to grant light there.

"Now you have even portion if light and darkness Bakura." I said calmly, then explained further. "Normally when a human is born they have both light and darkness within their hearts, then as they develop and their characters and personalities are obvious, they know the morals of life, the differences between good and evil, and they act freely, the light or darkness adjusts to that persons acts in life. But for you, no matter how many evil acts you commit, there will always be an even portion of light within your soul. This way, you will commit less evil as you will have to struggle with your better side now. Be grateful, you _may_ just get into heaven yet." I said blankly, turning to leave.

Yes I did hear shuffling behind me but I put that down as Bakura shifting around or trying to get up. So no, I did not foresee getting stabbed with a shard of glass in the back, just below my halo. (Just so you know, that's the V mark on my back where my wings come out, that's the technical name for it in an Angel's case.) But I did hear Bakura collapse again, probably still in great pain from my light attack. And I did hear his heavy breathing and slight snoring to tell me he'd passed out.

I stood there, frozen in shock and pain. I blinked, once, twice. I tried to reach back to take it out by I couldn't, and I couldn't pull my wings in because the pain was too much to bare.

_What now? I have to get to Atem! He can help me...but how do I get to him? I can't just walk out into the street in a short Egyptian style dress with big silver wings sticking out of my back!_ I tried flapping my wings a little and it didn't hurt too badly. _I guess I could fly...but it dark enough so on one would see me?_ Cover spells don't last too long and in my weakened state the God's only knew what humans would see if they looked up and my spell hadn't been strong enough. _I guess I'm just going to have to risk it and fly_. I thought desperately as the smell of blood thickened the air and the ally echoed with dripping sounds.

I lifted my wings high and jumped lightly into the air, baring my teeth at the pain. I flew, very unsteadily at that, all the way to Yugi's house, falling into his back garden. I passed out before I hit the ground so I didn't hear, see or feel anything else.

I groaned when the pain finally returned. I opened my eyes to only see a white ceiling. _This isn't my apartment...what happened again? _Then I remembered, and the memory hit me like a train. _Bakura! How could I forget that bastard! That's it, next time I see him he's going to end up in emergency surgery! I may not be able to kill him because of what I am, but at least I can bright him to the point of death and hope for the best._

I smirked at the dark plans forming in my head...Ok now I know what you're thinking... _God, this is the girl who's supposed to defend Humanity and protect us? _Well get over yourselves! I never said I was perfect!

I heard familiar heavy breathing coming from close by. I lifted my head and looked to my right side. There, clutching my hand tightly was Atem asleep, resting on the side of the bed. I immediately softened. _What did I ever do in my past life that could deem me worthy of such a man?_ I sat up slowly, hissing quietly at the pain.

I leaned closer to Atem, kissing his cheek softly. He stirred slightly, opening one eye. I smiled softly at him. Both eyes snapped open and he rose quickly.

"Seba, are you alright? Does it still hurt? I've changed your bandages once!" He fussed. I laughed softly, blanking out the pain it caused.

"Atem calm down, you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you keep it up. I'm fine." I said soothingly, stroking my thumb along the back of his hand. Atem sighed heavily, seeming relived, collapsing on the bed close to me.

"I was panicking because I knew we couldn't take you to the hospital...and I didn't know if it was infected or not."

"Even if it was I wouldn't die or get ill." Atem looked at me confused. "Angel remembers? And those pricks up there" I said, pointing to the ceiling. "Won't let me die until I've completed my role...protecting Humanity remembers?" Atem looked a little angry about what I said but nodded in understanding. I smiled, snuggling in to his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'm not planning on going anywhere as long as I have you...for now at least."

"For now...?"

"Atem...how do you plan to have a life with me around? As far as I know I can't bear children, I'll never age..." I trailed off. Atem pulled away and cupped my face.

"My life is not worth living if I don't have you by my side." He said, his deep purple eyes ablaze, his voice serious and his tone as hard as stone. He really means it... My eyes filled with tears.

"I love you." I whispered. He kissed me softly on the lips, deepening the kiss after a minute, then pulled away gasping for air.

"And I love you." He touched my cartouche that hung around his neck, then the one around mine with his other hand, holding them there. "Always."

* * *

><p><strong>Egypt:<strong> I really do love that ending.

**Crystal:** So romantic!

**Yami:(**blushing)

**Egypt:** Aaaww Yami your so cute when you blush! (he blushes brighter)

**Yugi:(**Chuckling) Please review!

**Crystal:** We hoped you enjoyed the story as much as we did!

**Egypt:** And I'll try to update again soon!

**Yami:** By the way...what happened to Rose?

**Egypt:** She went back to Egypt.

**Everyone:** Bye, see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

**Crystal:** Yay chapter 8! It's taken a long time for you to update Egypt, what's going on?

**Egypt: **Yeah I know, but I've never concentrated on 1 story for so long! And I've got so many ideas for other stories that I want to get down!

**Crystal:** Can't wait to read those!

**Egypt:** Well you're going to have to. Their only ideas at this point, I want to write a few chapters before I post them up and we also have to write more on Puppy Love, our joint story! Not to mention the amount of school work I have to do...

**Crystal:** Wow...

**Egypt:** (sighs heavily) and schools coming down hard on Homework as well. I've just been given my predicted grades and I got two C's

**Crystal:** Well that's good-

**Egypt:** Yeah but I also got a D.

(Yami and Yugi walk in together laughing)

**Yami:** Hey, what's up with the depressing atmosphere? Normally you two are giggling all the time.

**Egypt:** Sorry guys, I'm just really tied. I've had a long day at school and its now past 10 and I didn't sleep well last night.

**Crystal:** Yami keeping you up again? (Giggles)

**Yami and Egypt:** CRYSTAL!

**Egypt: **You know we haven't gotten anywhere near that far in our relationship! (Blushing deep red)

**Yugi:** (Rolling his eyes) So what's this chapter about anyway?

**Egypt:** Well I figured with what happened in the last chapter my story is way over due for some fluff!

**Crystal: **Yay! EGYPTSBLACKROSE DOES NOT OWN YUGIOH OR ITS CHARACTERS ONLY HER OWN OC AND HER PLOT!

**Egypt:** Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

**Stay With Me**

* * *

><p>I stood there, staring into the mirror.<p>

"Hey, Sacmis?" I turned to see Anza in the doorway of my room. She turned to show me her back. "Could you just tie this for me?" Anza was dressed was a cute short backless navy blue, the straps tied behind her neck and the strands hung against her back with glass beads that chimed together as she moved. I smiled and tied it for her.

"There."

"Thank you." She turned to smile at me. I smiled back, nervously. She saw this and gave me a questioning look. I sighed and sat down on the edge of my bed.

"I have a lot on my mind Anza, don't worry." I said, letting my tiredness through.

"Like?" She asked soothingly, sounding like a mother, sitting down beside me on my bed. I looked up at her. Her pretty blue eyes were exaggerated with mascara and a little eye liner, her pink lips covered in a deep glossy pink lipstick.

"Well, first off, I'm nervous about tonight... I haven't danced in a long time, and it's been so long since me and Atem have had a dance together. Not to mention the last time he saw me all dressed up was the night..." I stopped, flashes running through my head. "The last time I was all dolled up for him...was the night that Zork attacked. The feast was about half way through and I and Atem were dancing when his men came rushing in to tell us...Atem told me to stay in the palace and wait for him. He gave me back my cartouche and told me he'd be b-back of it." I couldn't help my voice breaking. Anza nodded.

"I see, so your nervous because prom reminds you of that feast, and you want tonight to be special." I nodded. She smiled. "Well I'm positive it will be, and I'll help in any way I can." Anza said, standing up with a determined look on her face. I smiled and nodded in thanks, but looked down again. Anza seemed to deflate when she saw this. She sounded sad and nervous to ask the net question. "That's not all though, is it?" I sighed and looked up to her.

"Anza, I'm an Angel now, an immortal...I'll never age, never grow up, I don't think I can even bare children any more... ...Atem told me the other night that he loves me and wants us to continue with our engagement..." Anza's face blanked.

"Oh, I see."

"I want to! I want to say yes so much! I feel like my heart will burst if I don't! B-but I don't see how there can be a future for us! I-I don't want Atem t-to miss out on life b-because of me!" I buried my face in my hands, glad I hadn't applied my make up yet as tears fell heavily from my eyes.

It had been two weeks since Bakura's attack and Atem had stuck to me like glue, watching out for him. But with no sign of him things started to relax. Then the prom was announced. That night...ok, ok late at night...Atem asked me to be his date. Of cause I'd agreed without hesitation, then after more kissing-and yes we _only_ kissed!- Atem broke away from me and announced that he wanted us to continue with our engagement... And like the idiot I am, I burst into tears right in front of him. _I panicked ok!_ I tried to explain to Atem why we shouldn't, but he kept persisting.

_**_-Flashback-_**_

"Atem please listen to reason!"

"No you listen to me Seba! I am a five thousand and seventeen or so year old Pharaoh brought back to life and I have the most beautiful, amazing girl in the world right here, with me, on this bed who feels the same eternal love for me as I do for her! I'm pushing for five thousand and eighteen Sacmis! I think it's about time to settle down!" I shook my head but I couldn't hold the small chuckle. _Just like Atem, trying to make things better for me all the time by making a stupid joke._ "Seba, I'm ready for this...but the only girl I will ever accept as my bride, is you." Atem gently kissed my eyes and used his lips to whip away my tears. But as soon as the old once were gone new ones appeared. I felt my heart swell and my stomach fill with butterflies at his words. I closed my eyes and smiled sadly.

"I'm trying to me a good girl and help you to have a life here Atem. I want to be able to give you things, but I just can't. You deserve a wife and children, someone to grow old with and raise your children as a mother, not a big sister." Atem was about to protest but I cut him off. "I mean it Atem! What's going to happen when the kids are teens and I try to mother them when I'm a teen myself! And what are you going to say when you're a middle aged man and your kids ask, "why are you dating/married to a kid dad?" cause I'm not too thrilled with the idea of risking my exposure because a little kid blurts out, "You'd better not give me homework! My mummy is an Angel and she'll get you if you do!"" Atem shut his mouth, not able to come up with an acceptable response. But when I looked into his eyes, I saw his pain and heartbreak at my words and I started to cry all over again.

"Even so, just as long as I can have the love of my life by my side, I can put up with anything." Atem said in a strong, sure voice, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tight to him.

_**_-Flashback Over-_**_

I hadn't been able to sway Atem, and worse yet, little by little...he was swaying **_me!_** Atem had given me by the end of Prom night to give him an answer. _Honestly, sometimes I wish that Osiris would just open a black hole to swallow me and drag me to the Underworld!_

I dried my tears, Anza sitting beside me and rubbing my back soothingly. I gave her a weak smile and nodded a sign that I was done. I took a deep breath and stood up.

"I need to finish getting ready." I stood up and walked to my bathroom to use my make-up, but not before thoroughly washing my face. I dried my skin then gently applied eyeliner on my lower eyelids and around my eyes, extending the line up slightly like I did in the Ancient world, only less exaggerated. I also added silver eye shadow to my upper eyelid to flatter my eyes and added mascara to my lashes, then pale pink lipstick and a light layer of shiny clear lip gloss. I tied by hair back into a ballerina style bun, but messy and loose, decorated with white flowers.

My dress was a long white one, low cut, gold chain straps with ribbons and smaller chains hanging off the staps that rested on my shoulders, hanging in strands to dangle against my upper arms, and there was a cut along the front of my right leg that ended just below my hips. I wore gold strap high heels and a silver ribbon wrapped around my left arm and tied below my elbow, and on my right wrists hung three thin bands, two silver and one gold. My earrings were gold and silver, long dangling chains of uneven size and length, with a matching necklace which were gold and silver chains hanging in different layers from the same connector.

When I stepped out of my bathroom Anza seemed to freeze. _Ok, that's a good sign right?_ She shook her head and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

"Thanks, so do you Anza." We both blushed and giggled.

"Come on, the limo must here by now." I nodded and followed her out. We got to my apartments door when a door bell rang. "Oh good the boys are here to!" Anza said cheerfully. Yugi had gathered up the courage to ask Anza to Prom, to which she had more than gladly said yes. She opened to the door, and I smirked as I heard three intakes of breath. She stepped out, and then I took her place. I blushed bright red at the four intakes of breath and looked up to Atem. His eyes were running the length of me, and his look made me blush even deeper. (How it's possible to turn a deeper red than tomato red I have no idea but somehow I'd managed it.)

Atem met my gaze and he smiled blindingly. I smiled back and looked over his appearance. _I defiantly have the hottest guy alive._ Atem looked so sexy in a tux! His white shirt and black blazer hugged his body flatteringly, making his chest seem big and arms well muscled, his little black dickey bow straight and proper, and trousers smooth and very formal looking. I smiled at his usual black leather shoes, raising an eyebrow with a smirk at him. I just shrugged and smiled back.

"Think anyone will notice?" His voice was so smooth and carefree, like this night was like any other night and everything was completely normal. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Oh I think you'll get away with it." Atem smiled and offered his arm. I took it happily and let him lead me down the hall and out of the modern apartment building and opened the limo door for me. I sat by the window with Atem right beside me, then Jou, and Anza, Yugi and Honda opposite us. The limo ride to the hotel where the prom was to be held was full of laughter and teasing, mainly aimed towards Jou and Honda.

Neither boy had a date for the prom, and sure that was fine with us, but what did get us annoyed was the fact that both had someone they wanted to ask but were to chicken. Honda had wanted to ask Jou's younger sister Serenity, but no one really knew who Jou had wanted to ask. Honda and Yugi figured say that he had wanted to ask Mia (an old friend of theirs from one of their first adventures back when they still hadn't figure it out about Atem and the Puzzle), but Anza was teasing about he wanted Seto to ask him to prom which had Jou playiong up the most. Atem hadn't really gotten involved out of respect for his fellow duellist and good friend, and I was too busy laughing and giggling to interrupt them.

We pulled up outside the large, fancy hotel and filed out. We entered the ball room as a group, gasping at the bright pink and blue decorations, big groups of balloons in the four corners and confetti everywhere.

But my attention was easily drawn away from the pretty decorations by a group of girls eyeing Atem with a hungry, lustful look. I stepped closer to him so they had to look at me and gave them a death glare that screamed, "Come near him and I'll rip your head off". It worked instantly. All the girls quickly looked away or flinched. Atem noticed this and just laughed, wrapping an arm around me to pull me tight to him and kissed my neck.

"Jealous my Princess?" Atem whispered. I gave him a growl to show I didn't find it funny. He pulled away and led me and our group over to an almost empty table, the only other person there was Ryou, who smiled at our approach.

"Anza you look lovely." Ryou said politely, making Anza giggle and smile happily. Then Ryou turned to me and his eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow at him as he blushed. "You look lovely to Sacmis." Atem laughed awkwardly, tightening his grip on me again. _If I was human it would have hurt, good job I'm not then I guess._

"I think that's an understatement Ryou." Atem said a little roughly, leaning his face down to kiss my cheek. I laughed turning and kissing his neck.

"Jealous my King?" I asked in a sweet innocent voice. Atem frowned which only made me giggle more. We all sat down and ate the food presented to us, then enjoyed a chat and a few drinks of Coca-Cola before getting up to dance.

I'd be lying big time if I said I didn't enjoy myself. There were a lot of good songs on like _Give Me Everything _by Pitbull, Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer, _Don't Wanna Go Home _by Jason Derulo, _I Like It_ by Enrique Iglesias and Pitbull, and so many more!

Mostly I danced with Atem, swaying and jumping to the beats, or sometimes we'd dance in a group. Although there was the odd occasion that Jou or Honda would suddenly take my hand and dance me away from Atem to annoy him, but the most awkward time was when some of the other boys from our school came and asked if they could cut in. And let me tell you, I've never seen Atem so angry. I'd have to say "no thank you" or "that's kind but I have to decline" before Atem could get the chance to send them to the shadow realm.

...

Alright I'll admit it I didn't react any better when girls tried to come and take Atem away from me. Once or twice, a girl came over to ask if Atem wanted to dance. I recognised them from the big group from before. Atem would politely decline, but then the entire group came over. Two of the girls who had asked pulled me away and tried to get me to dance with them, acting "friendly". They must of thought I was frigging blind not to see their friends flirting with Atem and taking his hands to try and get him to dance.

But as cool as ever, and just before I could blow my top, Atem told them to leave him alone and said he only wanted to be with me, then pushed passed them, took my hand and led me to our group. And to my satisfaction, Atem kissed me right there and then in front of everyone. I had to burry my head in his chest to muffle my laughter at the girls bitchy faces gawking open at Atems obvious skill and hatred towards me.

But other than that, my night was going perfect. It was getting late and no one wanted to go home, so the DJ slowed the music down into my favourite song of all time, probably because it suited me and Atem so perfectly and was so true.

The music started, a beautiful piano piece, I smiled as Atem led me to the middle, bowed then offered his hand. I smiled brilliantly, curtsied and took his hand. Atem pulled me tight to him slowly, wrapping his right arm around me and holding it just below my shoulder blade. I placed my left hand on his shoulder lightly as Atem took my right hand and held it up. When the music became louder and sped up, the piano now accompanied by other instruments, Atem led me with the first step, stepping back and turning 90 degrees, moving fluently and gracefully. Then a step forward, turning us again, then to the right, spinning us completely, the same to the left, and then repeated, keeping in time with the music. We slowed slightly as the artist sang, using my right hand to spin me in a circle then pull me to him.

_It's the last night on earth,_

_Before the great divide,_

_My hands are shaking, time was _

_never on our side,_

_There's no such thing,_

_As a beautiful good-bye,_

_As an ordinary day,_

_I prayed for you a thousand times,_

_It's never enough,_

_No matter how many times I try to tell you_

_This is love,_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I,_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die,_

_And if tomorrow falls asleep,_

_Can you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you_

_Like it's the last night on earth..._

_Like it's the last night on earth_

_Ooohhh_

_A penny for your thoughts,_

_A picture so it lasts,_

_Let's knock down the walls of_

_Immortality,_

_Your fingers on my skin,_

_Only you can hear my fear,_

_Only you can help me heal,_

_I see forever with you here,_

_It's never enough,_

_No matter how many miles stand between us_

_This is love,_

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I,_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die,_

_And if tomorrow falls asleep,_

_Can you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you_

_Like it's the last night on earth..._

_It's never enough,_

_Nnnooo_

_It's never enough,_

_(It's never enough) Ooohh,_

_The afterglow_

_The horizon line,_

_The shadows fall,_

_Will you still be mine?_

_Will you still be mine?_

_Will yyoouu still me mine,_

_I ask..._

_If tomorrow never comes_

_I want you to know right now that I,_

_I'm gonna love you until the day I die,_

_(And if tomorrow falls asleep,) Until the day I die,_

_Can you hold me first?_

_I'm gonna love you_

_Like it's the last night on earth_

_(I'm gonna love you like) It's the last night on earth,_

_(I'm gonna love you like) It's the last night on earth,_

_(I'm gonna love you like) It's never enough,_

_It's never enough,_

_It's the last night on earth..._

(Delta Goodrem _Last Night On Earth_ if you haven't already figured it out)

Atem slowed down our spinning until we stopped as the last of the music faded out. For the entire time we'd barely taken our eyes off each other. The only time we did was to look over to Yugi and Anza dancing the same as us. I stared at the cute couple. _I didn't take Yugi as the kind to know how to dance._

"I gave him a quick lesson before we left to pick you girls up." Atem whispered into my ear. _Oh well that explains everything. When me and Atem had learnt to dance back in the palace when we were kids, we were each other's dance partners... Now baring in mind that this was still when I thought Atem was a bit of a jack ass so you could probably imaging how well _(we right) _our lessons had gone, though I could never deny Atem had always been good at dancing. And Atem had left before lunch to go to Yugi's so he could get ready so that had given him plenty of time I guess._

The four of us blushed as people clapped at our dancing. Yep you guessed it, all but the group of girls who were still eyeing Atem and glaring daggers at me. I giggled and took Atems hand, leading him towards the open door.

In the far corner was an open door leading to the hotels gardens out back, letting cool refreshing air into the stuffy room. I shivered as we entered the cool night but smiled and sighed at how refreshing it felt. But the chill vanished when I felt silk cover my mars. I looked down to see Atems blazer.

"There how's that?" Atem asked softly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as we walked into the rose bush area and sat down on a stone bench. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest, sighing.

"Toasty warm." Atem chuckled and hugged me back, wrapping both arms tight around my shoulders to hold me to him, as if he was afraid I'd run off. At first this confused me and I thought I was being paranoid, but then Atem proved me right.

"So, do you have an answer for me Seba?" I froze in his arms, turning into a sculpture of ice. Atem sensed this and sighed. _I know Atem way too well, that sigh is his sad and disappointed sigh._ "I know that I don't have anything to offer you now that I'm no longer Pharaoh and all I can really give is love but-" I pulled out his arms roughly to look him in the eyes.

"Atem that's not funny. You know how I feel for you and that I'm not a material girl, so don't even say that-"

"Seba I just can't see any other reason for you to say no then unless you don't really love me-"

"How about the fact that it will ruin your life and take away all the privileges of mortality?" I growled. _Gods he can be_ so _stubbon!_

"Seba none of that is worth anything to me if I can't share it with you!" Atem said sternly, using his "I mean it and there's no discussion" voice. I looked at him for a bit longer, just gazing aimlessly into his eyes before mine started watering. _I am so glad I used waterproof make-up._ "Oh Seba." He pulled me to him again and kissed my head. "Please don't cry, not after all the fun we've just had with our friends on this perfect night. I hate to see you cry." Atem soothed, rubbing my back softly, pulling me to sit on his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder and snuggled into his neck.

"If only you knew how much I want to say yes." I said softly, feeling weak and defeated.

"Oh I think I do Seba." Atem mocked half heartedly. I appreciated that he was trying to lighten the mood but he created it in the first place, and he still didn't get my point.

"No, you don't Atem, I've been alive longer. And before you say anything, think about it. I've been alive walking around on this earth for over five thousand years, meanwhile you've been stuck inside a puzzle as a spirit with no memories, no heartbreak, and no pain. I've lived with that burden for a _lot_ longer Atem." Atem fell silent, taking that in, then sighed in defeat.

"Ok so you have a point. But that only means that you should want this engagement more than me."

"And again you forget that you're the human here and I'm the immortal Angel. Atem, no matter how much I love you, or how much pain it will cause me, I can't marry you. I just love you too much to hurt you and ruin your life."

"But you're hurting me now by saying no." He whispered, trying to hide his pain no doubt, but I could still hear it. I sound brought more tears to my eyes and cracked my heart.

"Atem," I placed my hand on the side of his face and brought it close to mine so he had to look at me. "You won't realise it now, but if we were to marry and after a decade or two then you'd realise what I mean. How do you think you'd feel when your friends are all married and have kids and they start aging together. Imagine seeing that, then looking at us, you aging, me still looking like I was in high school, with no children... Heck we'd have to pretend that you were my Dad in public just so no one would get you done for being a pervert." Atem was silent, I could tell he was really thinking my words over.

Then my cracked heart shattered into a billion pieces so small I was sure it would never be put right again. Atem hung his head and a tear fell onto my arm. I froze. _Never, and I mean _NEVER_ have I seen Atem cry, not even when his father passed away. No, back them he'd just shout and break things, then slipped into depression and acted like a zombie, locking himself in his room all the time. Heck I had to actually kick down his door to get to him because he wouldn't come out for three days straight. And let me tell you that sure got his attention._

I threw my arms around his neck, letting my own tears fall silently. Atem buried his head into my shoulder and let the tears flow. I have never hated myself more than in that one moment. I knew I'd never forgive myself for making Atem react like this.

I looked up to the clear night sky, stars twinkling and the moon glowing brightly. _Please!_ I begged. _Mother please help me! I just don't know what to do! I can't condemn Atem to a fruitless, strained life with me, and it's killing me and Atem to say no! Please if you have any love for me at all, fix this! Tell me what to do!_ I sat there, waiting, listening with my sharp inhuman senses for some kind of reply. After five minutes of pointless hoping, I gave up, crying more heavily than before.

_What now?_ I had to ask myself, racking my brain furiously for some kind of solution and coming up blank.

I was too busy crying and clutching at Atem to notice the moon glow brighter and brighter, sending down a beam of white light a few feet behind Atem and in front of me. Nor did I notice this light take form. I only came back to the world around me when I felt someone stroke my hair soothingly. I looked up into the golden eyes of the Creator of Light.

"M-mother?" I asked shocked, voice rough from all the crying I'd done tonight. She nodded. Atem sat up straight and looked up to the woman with wide eyes. "W-what are y-you doing here?" I sniffed, whipping away the rest of my tears.

"To deliver a message my daughter. I have talked to the Gods and we have come to a decision." Me and Atem looked each other, then back to my mother. I didn't dare get my hopes up. "Once you have vanquished this evil, then I will seal your powers away and turn you human again once more." She said smiling.

"What's the catch?" I asked suspiciously.

"Exactly that, you have to defeat the evil first, then and only then I will turn you human and give you both my blessings." I stared up at my mother, face one of shock and hope. My eyes filled with tears of joy. Faster than either of them could follow, I jumped up from Atems lap gently and flung my arms around my mother's neck, hugging her tightly.

"Thank you." I whispered. I felt her hold me and stroke my hair soothingly, as light as a feather.

"True love is rare and a gift that not even the Gods can bestow upon someone, only fate can. Besides, I will not have my daughter ending up like me. Heartbroken and lost without her lover." She said in a strong yet silk soft voice. I pulled away and smiled, letting her step back and fade away, then turn and jump on Atem, kissing him passionately. In that one long, deep, love filled kiss, I felt the shards of my heart come back together, taking shape back into my heart, then throbbing and hammering stronger than ever against my ribcage.

"Atem I have an answer for you." I said breathlessly, pulling away. Atem opened his eyes to look at me. I saw the same love, joy, hope and happiness there that I felt. To my dismay, Atem got up from under me and pulled me up also. He looked at me for a long time, his eyes widened for a second, then he smirked his sexy dark smirk, sinking down onto one knee and taking both of my hands in his.

"Sacmis, would you do me the honour of making me the happiest man alive by agreeing to me my bride? Again?" Atem asked, adding the last part hastily, making me giggle.

"Yes!" I shouted, throwing myself at him again, knocking us both back. We both laughed and held each other for a moment before Atem calmed down enough to take my chin my his thumb and index finger, tilt my head up and kiss me deeply.

_I'm never letting go of you Atem. Not for anything._

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal:<strong> (Growling angrily while chasing Egypt) Egypt I'm going to kill you!

**Egypt:** Help me!

**Yami:** (Sitting casually on his chair, legs crossed, watching the two girls run around like loonitics) Soooo what's gotten into Crystal?

**Yugi:** (blushing and sighs) She's mad at Egypt for pairing me with Tea.

**Yami:** Oh, I see. (looks at Crystal's serial killer look) Yeesh Yugi your girlfriend's scary when she's angry.

**Yugi and Egypt:** Tell me about it!

**Egypt:** Yami are you just going to sit there and watch as she rips me to pieces? (screaming and fearing for her life)

**Yami:** She wouldn't dare, or I'd give her a penalty game and send her to the Shadow Realm! (Yells while jumping up, conserned)

**Yugi:** And if you dare Yami then I'll kick so hard you'll go straight to hell! No pass and go get £200 for you _mate_!

**Egypt:** Oh brilliant so only Yugi's going to survive this chat room?

**Bakura:** (Opening one of the windows) No because then I'll come and stab Yugi then take over this story! Mmwwhahahahaha!

**Crystal:** F**k off you Limy Pansy! (*If you know where that's from then you rock!*) (Crystal throws a book at the window, forcing it to shut and Bakura to fall back out of the tree he was sitting in. Crystal sighs and straightens up) Ok I feel much better.

**Egypt:** (peeking out of hiding place) Ok so I need to know whether you liked this chapter or not. I'm thinking about making chapter 9 an action pact one where Sacmis goes after Bakura...but I'm also very tempted to make it into another fluffy and maybe include another Lemon so I really need your feedback people!

**Crystal:** Ah ha there you are!

**Egypt:**(yelps) Eeekkk I thought you'd calmed down!

**Crystal:** Not on your life! No one else but me can have Yugi! (Egypt hides behind Yami)

**Egypt:** Oh come on Moon I'm sorry! You didn't want Yugi to go to _Prom_ all alone did you? Come on its **Prom**!

**Crystal:** Joey and Tristan were just fine! (runs after Egypt again causing Yugi to sigh and roll his eyes.)

**Yugi:** Crystal if you stop then I'll take you out to dinner tonight! (Immediately Crystal stops and Yugi pulls her on to top his lap) That's my girl.

**Egypt:** (panting rapidly) yeah...she's a ...real sweet heart...with a chainsaw and all...you're one dead*cough* I mean lucky guy Yugi (*joking my Hikari ;)*) (Crystal sticks her tongue out at her and snuggles into Yugi) (Egypt rolls her eyes) Ok so please review! And if you like my story then you'll go nuts at my joint story with Crystal over there! It's called Puppy Love and I guarantee you'll like it!

**Yami:** So thanks for reading! Review, make Egypt's day...

**Egypt:** And I promise to update again soon! Thanks again!


	9. Chapter 9

**Egypt and Crystal: **Hey!

**Yugi:** Aaawwww good, you two finally made up!

**Egypt: **Well actually I've made it up to her by putting another Lemon into this chapter and also adding her to another story of mine, Assassination.

**Crystal: **(smiling widely) Yes! And I'm very happy you complied!

**Egypt:** What choice did I have? You were *&%$£^* holding up a chain saw with that serial killer look of yours! (pouts) besides, she was one of the few who answered my question. By the way, thanks BleacHtsgaya for reviewing and also answering my question! You also gave me the kick up the arse I needed to finish this chapter, so this chapter's is for u!

**Yami:** Well that's all fine and dandy for all of you, but do u even realise how embarrassing these Lemons are for me? Where do you come up with these ideas anyway?

**Crystal: **I thought that's what you two got up to at night.

**Yami and Egypt:** (growling and yelling) **CRYSTAL!**

**Crystal: **Eeeeeppppp! (runs away scared)

**Yugi:** Did you really have to pull the chain saw and bazooka out?

**Yami: **Yes for saying that to everyone!

**Egypt: **It is not true by the way! (Blushing a deep red) I have a boyfriend and all, and i'd never betray him!

**Yami:** So he helped you come up with them...or is this all from experience?

**Egypt:** You *&^%$£$* pervert! Of cause not! These were my ideas!

**Yami:** So you're just dirty minded?

**Egypt:** Shut the *&^*up! It was for my readers! Since when did you become a prat?

**Yami:** (shrugs) I'm tired and making you annoyed is fun.

**Egypt:** Keep it up Pharaoh and I'll embarrass you in every single chapter! (Yami stares in horror at Egypt's evil smirk)

**Yugi:** (sighs and shakes his head) well I'll go and find Crystal for the end chat room and try to calm her down… Poor girl's going to be scared for life before this story's over at this rate.

**Egypt:** She's going to be scared for life? What about me? These chat rooms used to be innocent and fun! Now rose is gone, Bakura's stalking us; I've been humiliated countless times, attacked by ur crazy girlfriend, all in the name of my very first story that I still haven't finished! What did I ever do in my past life to deserve any of this?

**Yami+Yugi:** 0.o ... No comment...

**Yami:** A-anyway... EGYPT DOES NOT CLAIM YU-GI-OH OR ITS CHARACTERS! ONLY HER OC AND PLOT!

**Egypt:** Please read and review!

**Yami: **Or I'll send you to the shadow realm!

**Egypt: Yami!** Behave! Be nice to my awesome readers! (another evil glare at Yami)

**Yami:** Ok I'm sorry! Don't look at me like that! You look like Bakura on a dark night in an abandoned ally with a *^%$£$* knife!

**Egypt:** O.O... You talk as if you've had that experience...

**Yami:** My hair wasn't always this spiky you know.

**Egypt:** 0.o ...Oookay moving on! Just start the story before we all become emotionally unstable already!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

**Till death do we part**

* * *

><p>We went home with the gang after that, the limo dropping us off first. Atem was holding me around the waist tight and strong as we headed for the lifts. The news of my humanity had left us both on a high, and my yes had made us both relieved and ecstatic. We hadn't told anyone yet, but were planning to in the morning when we met up with the whole gang at the park after lunch. We were finally going to finish what we started all those years ago. We finally got to our apartment.<p>

"I'm going to go and take this make-up off." I said in a sigh, turning for our room, but Atem stopped me by wrapping and arm around my waist and hips tightly, pulling our bodies together.

**(Here's where it starts to get steamy so if you don't like it then move on and wait for the bold that tells you that it's safe to read ok!)**

I gasped when I felt the slight bulge in Atem's trousers on the small of my back.

"It can wait." Atem whispered into my neck, kissing and nipping the skin there softly making me shudder.

"You're such a hormone-raging teen." I mocked. Atem shook with silent laughter, refusing to break away from kissing my shoulder. I bit my lip as I felt Atem's tongue travel from my shoulder, up my neck and stop at my jaw line, where his kiss became more pressured. I sighed happily, turning my head to the right to catch his lips in a deep kiss. Atem's hands travelled up and down my sides, occasionally grazing over my hips and outer thighs. I felt warm and electric, like a live wire. Atem shifted and I realised he was taking off his shoes.

**(Ok here's where it really starts to get hot and the Lemon comes on, so skip it if you don't want to read it ok?)**

Atem's hand found the opening in my dress and entered, stroking my inner thighs and playing with the edges of my pants. I bit my lip as his fingers hooked under and felt around. I smirked, taking Atem's hand and running at my own fast speed to the couch to push him down and climb on top of him so he was in between my legs. I smirked wider and leaned down to kiss the top of his neck, then headed down until I got to his collar. I undid the bow tie and dropped it onto the floor, moving on to opening his shirt to his well toned chest and six-packed stomach. I traced the lines on his body with my finger tips, making Atem shiver.

Atem sat up so I could slip his blazer and shirt off in one, holding the tops of his arms and enjoying the feel of his muscles flexing as we kissed each other deeply. I pushed gently on his chest so he leaned away so I could undo his trousers. I tugged both boxers and trousers off in one and his socks, satisfied to see that Atem was already hard.

I took his manhood and stroked it, on occasion squeezing and rubbing the head, then moving to wrap my fingers around it and moved them up and down. Atem threw his head back but bit his lip, giving a throaty groan like growl. _I hate it when he holds back._ I continued and when I saw Atem's forehead was sparkling with sweat I replaced my fingers with my mouth, resting the head at my mouth then moved down to take him into my mouth bit by bit, slowly so Atem moaned in pleasure. I pulled away then down again a few times, pleased to hear Atem's rewarding moans and felt myself become exited. I sucked hard when I tasted the bitter liquid.

"Oh Ra!" Atem cried. Once it stopped I pulled away, letting Atem sit up. He put his hands under my dress and slipped it over my head, kissing my neck and squeezing my breasts, then sliding them down my body slowly to stop at my hips. I pulled my knickers down and I shifted to he could take them off for me. Atem sat me back on his legs then stoked my bum, sliding his warm hands over my hips again to take them gently then push them down slowly so his hardened manhood slid inside me. I gasped and threw my head back as the wave of pleasure washed over me.

Atem lifted my hips slightly, telling me to move. I did so, rubbing myself to him, up and down. Atem lay back down, leaving me to move. I did so, picking up speed. Atem's hips shifted under me. I knew he wanted to join in. I smiled, moving harder against him, teasing. Atem gave a purr like moan. I nodded for him to join in and he thrust up hard. I sighed happily. The waves of pleasure hit us both harder as we moved faster and harder, working together.

When I felt like I was reaching the end and was going to shout I crushed my lips to Atem's. He parted my lips with his and thrust his tongue in. We didn't have much longer to wait before I finally stopped holding back and gave into the orgasm.

"Oh! Ah, Atem! Oh!" I bit my lip so I wouldn't say any more. Atem panted harder as he reached his end also. We both moaned as Atem released. A few more thrusts then I collapsed onto Atem's chest. Both of us panted and stayed still, little energy left.

**(Ok safe to read again...for now ;) ) **

"I think, that was, the best we've ever, had it." Atem panted.

"I don't know, your birthday, was a pretty good night."

"Yeah, that was fun." I rolled my eyes. "You were very good that night-"

"Ok changing the subject-"

"Of cause that striptease helped-" I sat up and grabbed a pillow, beating him with it.

"Shut up you pervert!" I growled playfully, laughing with Atem. He ducked my last swing and hooked his arm around my waist and turned over, shifting at the same time then shifted again so now I was on the bottom and Atem was saddling me. He took the pillow off of me and leaned down to catch my lips in another deep kiss. I giggled and got up from under him, smiling cheekily at his pout. "Aw you're just too cute when you do that!" I cooed, kissing him on the lips then pulled away to head for the bathroom. I stopped at the door to my room and looked back at him. "You're not coming?"

Atem broke into a large smile, scooping up our cloths and brought them with him to just jump them at the foot of the bed on the floor then followed after me into the bathroom. I turned the tap on and ran the water. I straightened up to only be spun around. Atem smiled down at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and lifting me up, holding me up.

**(No longer safe to read if you don't like or are too young for Lemons so stop reading here! I know, not much space right? Lol...having said that most people read them anyway so what the hell...do what you want)**

Atem slip his hands down so he was holding my bum to keep me up, lowering me slightly and shifting so he was in me once again. I gasped, the raised an eyebrow.

"Already?" Atem chuckled and sat down on the closed toilet.

"Well we do have something to celebrate." He started thrusting, hitting my sweet spot straight away. I bit my lip but smiled. "Ah." Atem's thrusting grew harder and faster. I moaned and groaned every time he hit my sensitive spot, so Atem thrust deeper and harder until I cried out, which didn't take long at all. I was already panting when I noticed the bath was about half full. I leaned over and turned it off, then Atem pulled me back to him and cradled me to him, carefully standing up to sit on the side of the bath, swing one leg over, then the other, and finally slid us both into the warm water.

He started thrusting again but carefully so we wouldn't end up with a flooded bathroom floor. I reached over and grabbed the soap bar, rubbing my hands on it to get it foamy then rubbed Atem's chest, teasing his nipples. He groaned and sped up, pulling my hips down to go harder. I rubbed Atem down with the soap, then Atem did the same for me. Finally we both reached our limit and relaxed in the bath, panting quietly, me sitting on Atem's lap with him still inside me and resting my head on his chest and Atem's arms holding me softly.

**(Ok it's safe, if you missed the Lemon then they basically got a bath together)**

We both got out and dry, Atem taking my hand and leading me to bed.

We went a couple more times that night before we were both dripping with sweat, making the bath earlier pointless, then falling asleep in each other's arms. In the morning I was the last to wake up. Atem had already made breakfast and was waiting for me. We ate together then got washed... Don't look at me like that! We got washed separately! I'm not addicted to sex you know! … Just Atem. So we got a good wash then dressed and headed for the park.

The park was basically a big field like area with tree's lined up around it and a small corner with swings and climbing frames and a water fountain in the middle. We walked hand in hand down the bath to the large grassy area where we saw our friends, dressed in casual wear, jeans and tops/shirts like me and Atem. We sat down and chatted for a while on little things. I noticed Yugi and Anza were sitting away from each other. _Hm, wonder what happened there._ I found out later that the two had agreed that they liked each other better as friends and had wanted to keep it that way and it was a little awkward between the two for now. Jou was finishing of a joke that wasn't really that funny when Atem looked down to me. I saw the question in his eyes and nodded. Atem politely waited for our friends to stop laughing before speaking.

"Well guys, I and Seba have some big news." Everyone looked from me to Atem, sitting silently and awaiting for Atem to carry on. He looked down at me to see if I wanted to say it, but I could see how much Atem wanted to so I simply nodded once for him to continue. He broke into a huge smile and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "We're going to continue with our engagement!" And then Atem was gone. Jou, Honda and Yugi had tackled him to the ground, shouting "Congrades pal!" I and Anza sat laughing at the boys as they tumbled around.

"Congratulations Sacmis, I'm happy for you both." Anza said from beside her, smiling.

"Thanks, we're pretty happy about it." I said, winking happily. Anza and I giggled, but then the tall brunet gasped.

"When will it be? What are u going to wear?"

"Well both me and Atem are Egyptian, so it's better if we stick as close to tradition as possible, and as for what I'm wearing, tradition again is in order."

"So what's a traditional wedding in Ancient Egypt?" Anza asked curiously.

"For a commoner, the man and woman buy a new house together that has to be empty except for a bed then the man carries the woman over the threshold bridal style, then they are officially married. For royalty, however, it's a lot more complicated…and Atem's royalty. The wedding starts at the palace, the couple take to a chariot and ride through the city to the river, where the man and woman board a boat blessed by the Priests of Ra, walk together to the temples of Amun where the God's Priests bless the couple and proclaim them man and wife and Pharaoh and Queen, then take to the boats again to sail back to the palace, walk there, then the now Pharaoh carries his Queen bridal style into his room and then they're married."

"W. O. W!" Anza sounded out the letters in astonishment.

"Yeah, exactly." Seba sighed.

"So what are you going to do?" Anza asked, Seba just shrugged.

"Probably something like: sell my old apartment, go to a registry office, document it, buy a new empty apartment, he carries me over the threshold, that that's just about it…maybe the God's will bless the home…" Seba turned back to the boys. Jou had Atem's head in an arm lock, Honda was sat on his stomach and Yugi was hugging Atem so tight his face was turning red. I smirked and rolled my eyes. "You boy's better get your hands off of my fiancé right this second, or-" I didn't have to finish, all the boys dives away from Atem faster than I someone could say Ra. Atem gasped but looked over to me.

"You couldn't have said that earlier?" He breathed, chest heaving.

"I was talking plans with Anza." That caught Atem's attention and he sat up.

"And?"

"And we can discuss it later, right now I'm going to look for that bastard Bakura. Yugi?" Yugi turned to look at me curiously. "Keep an eye on him, don't leave him alone for a second." Yugi nodded and smirked cheekily.

"Yes Ma'am!" Yugi said happily, saluting at me and them grabbing a tight hold on Atem's arm.

"Seba-!"

"Atem I want you to say safe alright? All of you go back to my apartment and stay there, there's plenty of food and games, wait for me to come back." The group, except for Atem, nodded seriously.

"Seba-!"

"Atem please, for me?" I asked softly. He stared at me for a while then sighed and nodded.

"Just be careful." I smiled and nodded, kissing him on the cheek then running off to a nearby apartment building with metal pull down stairs and levels. I pulled a set of ladders and climbed up to the top of the building, there I was careful that no one but the group were watching, and then unleashed my wings. I stepped into the edge and jumped up, flapping my wings to fly up, waved to the group then took off.

I closed my eyes and allowed my power to be released and flow freely through my veins and gather at my hands, letting it flow out like it was a flower growing out of soil. Once there was enough, I sent it out throughout the city like a thin silk sheet of light, only visual to me. The sheet glowed then settled in; dark spots appeared to my eyes. I looked closer with my given vision to see that the black spots were too dim, just petty thieves. I kept on looking around but there was nothing.

Could Bakura be dying and too weak to give off a strong light? …But then why would my Mother come and see me like that? …I don't get it…what's going on? …Unless his powers returned and has somehow managed to cover himself with magic so he's blind to me… In that case I need to go over possible spells with Isis; she knows the best and safest spells. But I kept looking, refusing to give up, and flying low so I could see every detail of the streets and ally ways.

If I were a dark being like Bakura, where would I hide? Where would be a safe place to hide and recover? I sighed. Not a clue. Damn it! I can't let him get away! The sooner I deal with him the sooner I get Atem, keep that goal in mind Seba.

I flew around until the sun finally sunk under the horizon and the world below me was plunged into the black of night. Stars still glittered in the sky above, the moon still shone with its silvery glow, and yet there was just not enough light for my liking. My spell was still in affect so I could see all the black spots as usual, though now larger ones were emerging from nowhere, though none fit the level that I knew Bakura would be.

Night is when Bakura's at his strongest, giving off the most darkness and will recover the quickest then. His dark aura will be the largest it will get, what with it being night and using magic to heal himself. If I don't find him now then it could be months before he shows himself again, and I do not want to have to wait that long!

I flew faster, looking over the pair's, checking the factories, looking in old flats. If he's still a product of Zorc then he'll steal for money…what if he has enough to live in the wealthy areas? I thought it over, then realised it would be likely that Bakura robbed the rich, high Tec security or no… Or it's possible he's part of the Mafia… Hell he's had 5ooo years to get rich!

So I reared left to look at all the wealthy areas to see if there are any black spots there. Plenty of small flames but no inferno. Cursing I soared high into the sky and sighed. I better get home before Atem has a heart attack or something…maybe he's tied and gagged the others by now. Smirking at the thought I flew fast, flapping my wings hard. I landed lightly on my balcony, looking into the glass window and laughed, seeing Jou and Honda wrestling, Yugi rolling his eyes but smiling, Anza pouting disapprovingly, and Atem crossed legged on the single settee with his arms crossed over his chest and staring blankly ahead. Oh boy, that's his serious Pharaoh pout.

Everyone froze as I slid the door open, then slowly they smiled, realising it was only me.

"Hello Sacmis, any luck?" Yugi asked politely, only just beating Atem in reaching me first and hugging me. I chuckled at Atem's exaggerated pout.

"No sadly not. My spell couldn't reveal him, so I'll have to talk to Isis and see if she can give me any suggestions."

"Isis?" Jou muttered in question.

"The Goddess of magic, protection, extreme beauty, wife to Amun." I listed. Jou nodded in understanding.

"So what do you think that Isis can help you with?" Anza asked me as we all sat down…well I was pulled onto Atem's lap and he wrapped his arms around me…not that I was about to complain.

"Well Isis knows magic better than anyone; if anyone knows a strong, safe spell then it's her."

"How will you get to her?"

"Through my soul link with the Gods and the afterlife."

"Hu?" The group chorused. I laughed lightly, standing out of Atem's grip on me, laid down on my back, breathing deeply, closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest like how Egyptian Pharaohs laid and stayed silent until I saw the bright light of the afterlife. I was back and in my usual dress with my wings still out.

This time I didn't bother walking, and ran all the way to the temple, up the steps and into the hall. Again the god's were all gathered and talking.

"Where's Isis?" I asked impatiently. The stunning woman stepped forward into the glow of the fires.

"Right here Sacmis, what can I do for you?" Her dress was crimson, long and tight to show her perfect figure, hair platted and beaded as tradition with her usual headdress.

"I need a strong searching spell to find Bakura that's also safe and invisible to humans."

"Hhmm…that's going to take a little thought… Didn't you try Blanket of Light?"

"Yes but that was too weak." Isis frowned but nodded and sat on her chair, gesturing for me to take the seat next to her. I did so without hesitation, even though it was one of the thrones of the gods, Horus's to be exact, who was giving me glares, not that it bothered me one bit.

"Hhmm…I wonder if the Roots of Justice will work…"

"But that spell will pick up any petty thief from the streets."

"Not if you combine Roots of Justice with Dark Destinies." Isis added thoughtfully. I thought it over. Roots of Justice brought forth any evil that's a threat, but Dark destinies revealed the darkest of souls no matter the amount of protection magic, combining the two would make the roots seek out the darkest soul past all magic barriers and reveal him…

"But is it safe for humans? Both are strong spells, combining them together is risky. Human's aren't as aware of magic as they used to be, but even they will sense something going on…"

"Then cast the Drifting slumber spell, numb their minds and senses so they won't pick up the magic waves."

"Sounds good to me…I'm going to need a lot of rest for all of this magic."

"Then I'll send you back, if you need any help then you know how to contact me." I nodded stiffly, hoping it wouldn't resort to that. Isis placed her figure tips to my forehead then whispered the chant. My eyes closed and I was falling, only to land back in my own body, and for once, no headache.

I gasped and sat up, almost knocking Yugi over who had been leaning over me with a worried look.

"Well that went better than I thought it would." I said, surprise clear in my voice.

"What went well?" Anza asked.

"The meeting with Isis." I said, standing up and walking to my kitchen to get a drink, desperately thirsty.

"But how…you didn't leave the room! And you were laid there for hours! And you weren't even breathing! Atem was the only reason we didn't call for an ambulance!" I came back into the living room to look at the yelling Jou, then smirked at Atem, shrugged, then got a refill of water that I had gulped down.

"It was no big deal. I just went to visit my so called "family" that's all." I gulped it down the second glass, sighed satisfied, and then yawned. "I have a long day tomorrow, so I better get some sleep-"

"You're going out again?" Atem asked a frown on his face.

"The sooner I deal with Bakura the sooner we can be together and I get to be human again, we can fulfil the life we should have had." Atem fell silent, sighed then nodded. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Night everyone."

"Night Sacmis." They said smiling as I left to my room.

"I'll be there soon Seba." I nodded to show I'd heard him the shut the door behind me and went for a long bath, wings now gone and my ordinary cloths back in place like they should be. I hissed as the hot water touched my sour back, feeling my tight muscles slowly but surely unknot so I could relax. I sighed and settled into the water. I didn't flinch or move when I heard the door open, or fabric hitting the floor after being dropped, or when soft smooth hands took my shoulders, lifted me up, and a body slid in behind me, then settled me on top of him. I smiled and sighed. I could faintly feel Atem stroking my hair and removing wet strands from my face, but then everything after that is a blank, all except for Atem chanting the words "I'm here, I've got you" over and over again to me, soothing me into a blissful, empty, heavy sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Egypt:<strong> Finally done! Assassination had been updated recently, and now Love Vs Trail...not bad for a week's work.

**Crystal:** Way over due if you ask me, but I enjoyed it all the same.

**Yami:** Not much went on though...

**Egypt:** You mean beside the Lemon? (Yugi and Crystal giggle)

**Yami:** (blushing bright red) I thought you were on my side!

**Egypt:** I was until you started acting like a prat!

**Yugi+Crystal:** O.O

(door slams open to reveal Bakura standing in the door way with an evil smirk and holding a knife)

**Yami+Ygui+Crystal: **AAAAAHHHHHHH!

**Bakura:** Hello again Phara-

**Egypt:** *&^%$£^* off you psychopathic son of a *&^%*(gives Bakura her evil glare)

**Bakura:** AAHH! (turns and legs it)

**Egypt:** Well that got rid of all of my anger, I'm happy again! :D

**Yami+Yugi+Crystal:** O.O...0.o

**Yugi:** you know what you were saying about avoiding becoming emotionally unstable?

**Egypt:** Yeah

**Yami:** Too late...

**Crystal:** Why did I join this chat room again? I am going to need sssoooo much therapy...

**Yami+Yugi+Egypt:** Same.

**Egypt:** Don't forget to review!

(I'm sorry if the chat room wasn't as funny as usual :/ iv got too much on my mind and too much work to do. Well see ya next chapter which will hopefully be up soon)


End file.
